


Eternal Love [KawoShin Day 2019]

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Gay Porn Hard, Hurt/Comfort, Kawoshin Day 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teen Romance, Various Genres, Zombie Apocalypse, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: 《3/5》Eternal Love ♡ [KawoShin]¡Especial del día KawoShin (03/05/19) por los autores deKawoshin Love Paradise!Traemos para esta fecha especial una recopilación de 5 one-shots con temática estudiantil (escuela/universidad).  En diferentes contextos, Shinji y Kaworu se verán envueltos en toda clase de aventuras pasando por diferentes escenarios. ¡Pasen y disfrútenlo!





	1. 03/05/19 KawoShin Day!!!

¡Feliz Día KawoShin!

Para celebrarlo, hemos creado este proyecto compuesto por un tema central: La Escuela.

Cada una de las historias estará ambientada aunque sea en ciertos aspectos en un entorno estudiantil, aunque se explorarán diversos escenarios y géneros, los cuales serán especificados al inicio de cada historia ♡

*Algunos OS contarán con escenas o contenido explícito. Todo será aclarado y advertido al inicio*

¡Que lo disfruten!

Este proyecto fue originalmente publicado en nuestra cuenta de Wattpad.  
[《3/5》Eternal Love ♡ [KawoShin]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183830255)

En esa plataforma, el proyecto cuenta con las bellas ilustraciones de los siguientes artistas. Invitamos igualmente a visitar sus páginas y apoyar sus trabajos.

**Yoite:** <https://www.facebook.com/Yoitee> (Portada).

**Zadki IIro-kun:** <https://www.facebook.com/zadkiirokun> (OS 2 y 4).

**Twinkie's Art:** <https://www.facebook.com/TwinkieOficial> (OS 1, 3 y 5).


	2. White Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Bezarius Ikari, es el hijo de un matrimonio famoso en el mundo de la magia. Como cualquier chico de su edad, asiste a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Salem donde aprenderá a controlar sus poderes. En dicha escuela se encontrará con Kaworu Nagisa, un joven mayor que él, que le enseñará el hechizo conocido como "White Light": _La pureza definitiva._
> 
> [AU] Escuela de magia (estilo Harry Potter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Historia escrita por:** [**MonicaAboites**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MonicaAboites)
> 
> **Géneros: Fantasía. Romance.**   
>  **Observaciones:** **Algunos OCs.**

Las instituciones de hechiceros y brujas se dividían en dos escuelas que educaban de diferente manera debido a las características diferentes entre hombres y mujeres; los hechiceros podían controlar el fuego a manera casi instintiva, pues era un elemento en el que estaban afiliados al nacer mientras que las brujas estaban allegadas al agua. Respectivamente, los profesores de ambas escuelas eran hechiceros y brujas quienes les enseñaban a los alumnos a controlar sus poderes. Estás escuelas se llamaban, "Salem Notts" y "Aquelarre Pan's". Los alumnos de ambas escuelas, al menos los primeros años, no podían verse entre sí, pues los profesores de los dos institutos, argumentaban que los hechiceros y brujas novatos aún no estaban listos para conocerse, pues debido a las naturalezas opuestas de sus elementos, los varones podían atacar a las estudiantes o viceversa, por eso debían esperar algunos años para interactuar.

Shinji Bezarius Ikari, era un estudiante de primer año de doce años, delgaducho y de pelo color café oscuro, que recién ingresaba a la escuela de Salem Notts, a mitad de otoño, cuando recién iniciaba el periodo escolar. El niño era de aspecto frágil y un tanto nervioso, no sabía cómo era la nueva escuela que sus padres habían elegido para él. Según su padre, la escuela de Salem Notts había sido el alma mater de su padre y su hermano mayor mientras que su madre se había graduado de Aquelarre Pan's con honores, la familia Bezarius Ikari era famosa en el mundo mágico, y era sabido que los progenitores esperaban muchísimo del hijo menor. Shinji sabía de sus limitaciones, no había sido tan prodigio como Misao que a la edad de 11 años, ya podía crear fuego azul, que era el más avanzado y requería de un gran control y una mente fría. Shinji tenía el cariño de su madre que decía que tanto él como Misao tenían sus métodos de aprender justo antes de que Shinji tuviese que partir, la señora Bezarius Ikari le dio un beso a su retoño y le dijo.

—Yo creo en ti.

Aquellas palabras animaron al pequeño en dar su mayor esfuerzo y tratar de no reprobar las materias. Como el pequeño niño estaba en primer año su uniforme consistía en una túnica de color dorado y escarlata con el símbolo de un león como símbolo en el lado derecho del pecho. A Shinji el uniforme le daba completamente igual aunque el dobladillo de la túnica le molestaba un poco y casi pisaba la túnica al caminar, cayó varias veces ante la mirada burlona de algunos alumnos de grados más avanzados. Shinji sentía que se le caía la cara de vergüenza, su primer día y ya estaba deshonrando el apellido Bezarius Ikari.

—Tú debes ser nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz.

Shinji volteó a mirar al dueño de aquella voz, se trataba de un chico más o menos de su misma edad con lentes, cabello rizado y pecoso, con una mirada que rozaba lo ansioso. Shinji solo pudo sonreírle con cierta timidez y el muchacho le tendió la mano. Ya era un progreso, era de los primeros alumnos que no se reían de él y lo ayudaba.

—Kensuke Aida —se presentó él.

—Shinji Bezarius Ikari.

Como si fuese una premonición que Shinji había tenido al momento de derribar, el muchacho Aida se sorprendió ante la mención del apellido "Bezarius".

—¿Eres hermano de Misao Bezarius Ikari?

Un tanto avergonzado, Shinji no le quedó más que asentir, sabía que lo vincularían con Misao tarde o temprano.

—¡Viejo! ¡Eso es genial! Quiere decir que tú también sabes dominar el fuego azul.

—¡No seas tonto, Aida! —masculló otro chico, quien era un tanto más fornido y tenía la piel bronceada. —No todos sabemos crear ese tipo de magia a una edad tan temprana.

—Bueno Touji. Misao Bezarius lo logró. Creo que Shinji puede hacerlo.

—En realidad lo único que me interesa es pasar los exámenes —se excusó Shinji un poco sonrojado.

—Bueno eso a todo mundo —replicó el muchacho que correspondía al nombre de Touji.

Shinji disimuló una sonrisa tímida aquel chico de nombre Touji le parecía un tanto bravucón y bastante intimidante. No obstante, durante el resto del día que Shinji tuvo que hacer equipo con Touji y otras veces con Kensuke en varias clases. Comenzó a conocerlos muchísimo mejor y a entrar en confianza, y Touji ya no se le hizo tan malo, después de todo, tanto él como Aida hicieron del primer día más llevadero ya que Shinji fue atiborrado de preguntas de profesores y alumnos si tenía un parentesco con la familia Bezarius-Ikari, sobre todo relacionadas con Misao. Varios jóvenes quisieron acercarse a Shinji preguntándole cosas al respecto.

—¿Es verdad que tu padre se enfrentó por si solo a un dragón?

—¿Es cierto que tu hermano logró levitar el primer día de escuela?

Gracias a que Touji fungía como guardaespaldas fue que los chicos pudieron dejar que Shinii pudiese al menos disfrutar el recreo con sus nuevos amigos tranquilo. Después de tener la clase de pociones con un profesor bastante estricto y desagradable, los tres chicos fueron a tomar su almuerzo en las instalaciones enormes del colegio.

—¡Ufff! Nunca me imaginé que este día iba ser tan agotador —exclamó Touji lanzado un suspiro.

—Sí. A pesar de que somos de primer semestre, los profesores nos han dejado tareas como si estuviésemos en cuarto.

—Y que lo digas —coincidió Shinji.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos para mañana? —preguntó Kensuke.

—Veamos —dijo Shinji sacando su libreta de tareas. —La historia de Nicolás Flamel, describir las características que existen entorno al chamanismo y a la magia, resumen del primer capítulo del libro de herbolaría y plantas medicinales para los menos afortunados.

—¡Demonios, hombre! Esta tarde si va estar complicada —se quejó Touji. —Y yo que quería escaparme y espiar a las alumnas de primer ingreso de Aquelarre Pan's.

—¿Ver a las brujas? ¿Qué no se supone que no debemos hacerlo hasta que estemos por quinto o sexto semestre? —preguntó Shinji un tanto desconcertado. —Nunca hubiese imaginado que Touji fuese tan precoz.

—¿Me dirás que tú no quieres ver a las chicas? —sentenció éste dándole un codazo a su sorprendido compañero.

—Bueno, yo...no quisiera meterme en problemas —se excusó Shinji agarrando el dobladillo de su túnica. —Creo que estoy muy joven para pensar en el sexo opuesto.

—¡Vamos, Shinji! Debiste volverte loco cuando sabrías que tendríamos que esperar un par de años hasta que conociéramos a una mujer.

—Bueno, mi madre sabía controlarnos a mi hermano y a mí.

—Esas no cuentan. Todos saben que las madres brujas saben manejar la naturaleza fuego de sus hijos porque ya son expertas y los conocen desde que son recién nacidos.

Shinji se avergonzó de sí mismo a pesar de que muchos del alumbrado masculino deseaban estar en cuarto semestre para conocer a las alumnas del Aquelarre Pan's, la verdad es que Shinji no tenía apuro en ver a una niña bruja como él. Pero le avergonzaba admitirlo pues temía que los demás se burlaran de él.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya Touji. No vamos a discutir por las chicas. Todavía nos queda una última clase que tomar.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Touji.

—Transformaciones con el elemento fuego.

Los ojos de Touji así como también los de Shinji se iluminaron aquella última clase lucía bastante prometedora pues les iban a enseñar a controlar sus poderes de fuego. Tal vez, crear fuego azul, crear exóticas figuras con las llamas o realizar algún hechizo complicado.

Debido a esa clase el tema de las estudiantes de Aquelarre Pan's quedó en el olvido y los tres amigos se dirigieron a la mazmorra que fungía como aula escolar. Al llegar, varios jóvenes conversaban entre ellos ansiosos para aprender a dominar su elemento.

—¿Crees que nos enseñen a utilizar la técnica del fénix? —preguntó un muchacho rubio.

—Claro, eso lo ven los de tercer año —dijo un chico pecoso.

—¿Crees que el profesor sea muy exigente? —inquirió otro chico de lentes, un tanto más nervioso que los otros.

—Yo escuché que el profesor ocasionó el incendio de Notre Dame.

—¿Entonces es un mago oscuro? —preguntó el otro muchacho ávido de chismes más jugosos acerca del nuevo docente.

Aquel chico no era el único ya que la mayoría del alumbrado tenía prácticamente las mismas interrogantes acerca del nuevo docente, cada uno preguntándose si éste iba ser muy exigente o si era en su defecto un mago oscuro. No obstante, aquellos murmullos fueron callados por la llegada de un profesor vestido con una túnica guinda, de barbas marrones, que entró de forma precipitada al aula. El hombre habló en un tono calmado y pausado.

—Muchachos, disculpen la molestia pero el profesor Singal, me ha informado que ha tenido un contratiempo, por lo que no podrá darles esta semana las clases. Pero su asistente se encargará de suplirlo mientras se recuperé.

Nuevamente un ajetreo se introdujo en el aula pues ahora estaban preguntándose cómo sería el nuevo asistente de aquel profesor. Uno de ellos dándole un codazo al otro le dijo en voz baja.

—A lo mejor es una chica linda —dijo otro alumno que al igual que Touji estaba desesperado por conocer brujas el primer día de instituto.

El profesor pasó a introducir al asistente del profesor Singal, con un tono acomedido y políticamente correcto.

—Entre, por favor.

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico de indescriptible belleza que hizo que Shinji se iluminaran los ojos nada más de verlo. Se trataba de un joven más o menos de quince años, vestido con una túnica de color verde, cabello extrañamente gris-blanco, y piel muy pálida. Más de uno se quedó asombrado no solo por la belleza de aquel joven sino porque era muy joven para ser un asistente, por la túnica que usaba se podría decir que él era de semestres más avanzados además llevaba una insignia dorada con la letra "p" en el lado derecho de su pecho. Se podría intuir que además de estudiante avanzado el chico era además un prefecto. Por lo que todavía no era un mago cien por ciento profesional, el profesor que estaba a lado del chico dijo.

—Él es Kaworu Break-Nagisa. Nuestro estudiante número uno.

—Soy Break-Nagisa, un placer conocerlos. Pueden decirme Kaworu —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa deslumbrante que más de uno lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Es normal que un chico sea tan atractivo? —preguntó Aida en un susurro.

—Ese chico no es humano. Debe ser una Nereida o un Nerites que se aburrió de estar en el mar y decidió vivir como humano —masculló Touji.

Aida solo rodó los ojos ante los comentarios tan estrafalarios de Touji con respecto al nuevo maestro. Aunque Shinji no estaba prestando atención a los comentarios de sus amigos pues no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al asistente del Singal. Kaworu como todos los profesores empezó pasando la lista, y se detuvo ante el apellido de Shinji. El joven dio una media sonrisa y luego clavó sus ojos en los del niño Bezarius. En ese instante, Shinji se vio un tanto sorprendido pues el asistente del profesor Singal, tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre y cientos de rubíes.

Fue en ese instante en que las palabras de Touji en que aquel chico no fuese humano cobraron muchísimo más sentido. Shinji estaba nervioso, podía asegurar que Kaworu también lo señalaría como el hermano de Misao y le exigiría excelencia como el resto del profesorado. Sorprendentemente, Kaworu no dijo absolutamente nada y comenzó a explicarles a la clase lo que tenían que hacer. El albino poniéndose delante del alumbrado dijo con un aire de optimismo.

—Bien, muchachos. Vamos empezar. En realidad el elemento fuego es muy sencillo de controlar. Solamente tienen que estar relajados y pensar en un lugar pacifico para estar en sincronía con su elemento.

Mientras exponía la situación, Kaworu alzó su mano nívea y de la palma de ésta salió una bola de fuego de color azul, la cual comenzó a danzar. Break-Nagisa dejó caer la mano, y la llama por si sola comenzó a moverse de forma sincronizada por toda la habitación para después esfumarse dejando al descubierto una luz hermosa de color blanca-azulada que desapareció en fragmentos chiquitos. Todos los chicos quedaron asombrados por aquella hermosa luz que se desvaneció y los ojos de todos los alumnos se enfocaron atentamente en aquel joven albino éste sonrió pues tenía su atención.

—Esta técnica que acabó de hacer se llama White Light. Es lo más básico que tienen que hacer para conocer su elemento. Una vez que puedan hacer el White Light lo demás será cosa sencilla, y podrán utilizar el fuego en sus varitas.

Kaworu hizo dividir a los alumnos en grupos de tres. A Shinji le tocó compartir con un chico robusto y con otro delgaducho de lentes. Los tres estaban teniendo problemas en controlar el fuego pues a veces cuando por poco salía una luz ésta se transformaba en puras cenizas o el fuego se salía de control. Shinji se ganó el regaño de varios alumnos quienes le reclamaban, pues algunas bolas de fuego salían disparatadas en dirección a los estudiantes.

—¡Bezarius-idiota! —gritó un chico corpulento.

—Perdón —se disculpó Shinji, sobre-encogiéndose y con el rostro lleno de feas manchitas rojas.

—¡Vamos! No pelen. Para realizar el White Light es necesario que estén lo más relajados posibles sino no saldrá —intervino Kaworu con su habitual actitud calmada.

Shinji intentó por todos los medios no volver a incendiar a ninguno de sus compañeros pero acabó prendiéndose fuego a la túnica a uno de los de equipo y por poco le quema el cabello. Fue todo un desastre ya cuando el ejercicio terminó, Kaworu como todo buen maestro suplente intentó animar a los chicos de primer año.

—Correcto. No hay que desesperarse si no sale a la primera. Por eso están aquí para aprender. Está noche leerán las páginas 3-5 de su libro "Técnicas defensivas para principiantes".

Los alumnos suspiraron con desanimo pues considerando las otras clases ya tenían bastante tarea pendiente. Kaworu sonrió de forma divertida ante los comentarios de los alumnos de primer año.

—¡Ánimo, muchachos! No son capítulos largos. Además conforme vayan avanzando en esta escuela la exigencia se volverá más elevada.

Shinji en cambio no se sentía contento varios de sus compañeros le dirigieron miradas de odio, y más de uno murmuró: "¿realmente es hermano de Misao?" "No es un Bezarius, probablemente sea adoptado".  
Touji y Kensuke, al contrario que los demás muchachos no se enojaron con Shinji por haber fallado en el White Light, Touji le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No les hagas caso. No es como si ellos hubiesen podido hacer el White Light.

—Cierto la mayoría incluso lo hizo hasta peor que tú. A mí solo me salió humo —dijo Kensuke.

"Supongo que papá no estará muy orgulloso de mí de que haya fallado en un hechizo tan sencillo". Pensó y cuando todos estaban por marcharse, el joven Bezarious-Ikari contempló a Kaworu Nagisa guardando los libros en su morral. Más que una necesidad de querer mejorar sus habilidades en White Light, algo más dentro del corazón del joven Shinji le impulsó a querer estar a solas con aquel chico albino.  
Quizás tal vez conocerlo mejor pues algo en su apariencia le atraía de ese muchacho misterioso de actitud bastante agradable. Por lo que, Shinji esperó a que todos los chicos salieran y les dijo a Touji y Kensuke que los vería después en la sala común de los dormitorios de primer año. Cuando el aula quedó prácticamente vacía, Shinji miró al joven albino.

—Emmm, profesor Nagisa.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Shinji. Puedes llamarme Kaworu, además ni siquiera soy maestro solo estoy ayudando al profesor Singal —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Emmm, Kaworu —replicó Shinji con una sonrisa. —No quisiera molestarte pero es que el White Light...--

—Shinji, no te sientas mal. A todos les costó trabajo hacerlo.

—Sí, pero es que yo quisiera aprender esa técnica. Creo que puedo mejorarla, de verdad. Solo que, bueno, si no es mucha molestia.

—¿Quieres que te de clases?

—¿Podrías?

—Claro. Pero será hasta mañana en la tarde. Tengo entendido que tienes mucha tarea y no quisiera importunarte. Ve a la habitación 103 en la torre D. —Shinji se apresuró anotar el cuarto de Break-Nagisa, cuando terminó de escribir le preguntó al albino.

—¿No será problema con tus compañeros?

—Por supuesto que no. Ellos saben que soy el asistente de un maestro.

Shinji sonrió tímidamente, era bastante fácil hablar con alguien como Kaworu, parecía no tener problemas en darles lecciones privadas a los muchachos y siempre parecía estar de buen humor. Shinji a la tarde de la mañana fue al cuarto de Kaworu, localizado en la habitación que él le había indicado el día anterior. Cuando tocó la puerta, Kaworu lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, Shinji! Por favor, pasa.

Kaworu lo invitó a pasar, éste mediante un conjuro había hecho que la pequeña habitación se convirtiera en una enorme aula similar a la mazmorra, Kaworu se quitó la túnica de color verde y dejó a la vista un cuerpo atlético y esbelto. El muchacho albino miró a Shinji.

—Quítate la túnica —le dijo.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Shinji un tanto avergonzado.

—Sí, para que te sientas a gusto. El White Light no te saldrá si no te relajas.

Shinji un tanto tembloroso obedeció a lo que su tutor le indicaba, y se quitó la túnica que cubría al niño. Kaworu sonrió ante la obediencia del menor con un movimiento de su varita, el albino hizo apagar todas las persianas. Guardándosela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Después Kaworu con sus manos hizo brillar la misma bola de fuego azul la cual después se convirtió en la misma luz blanca azulada que antes él había enseñado.

—¿Cómo lo haces, la luz azul?

—Es cuestión de práctica —respondió Kaworu. —Aprende a confiar en ti mismo, Shinji. Cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos.

Shinji obedeció y alzó las manos al principio le salió la clásica flama rojiza de siempre.

—Muy bien —dDijo el albino. —Concéntralo y tenlo en mente, piensa en un recuerdo hermoso que sea lo suficiente para volver el fuego en pureza.

Shinji intentó pensar en su madre tan hermosa y brillante, la única que lo había apoyado. No obstante dicho recuerdo comenzó a turnarse pues en ese instante una voz oscura y seria lo regañó: "Nunca serás como tu hermano", "No eres nada, Shinji", "Eres una vergüenza para el apellido Bezarious-Ikari". Inconscientemente, el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro fue bajando las manos. No obstante, unas manos las detuvieron antes de que cayera. Shinji en ese instante sintió la calidez y el tacto de esas manos tocándole dándole ánimos, era como si su madre estuviese allí con él. Shinji incluso sintió que la luz salía desde su interior y le llovió un nuevo pensamiento. Se imaginó a sí mismo ya grande casándose con Kaworu Nagisa, los dos en una hermosa playa abrazados. Él dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva y enamorada. Finalmente cuando abrió los ojos contempló que Kaworu sostenía sus manos y lo miraba con aquella intensidad amorosa. Pero no solo fue solo Kaworu y sus ojos lo que impresionaron a Shinji sino que de sus manos estaba en lugar de la clásica llama rojiza una luz blanca y pura.

—Bien. Shinji. Ahora mantenla y piensa en recuerdo que te llevó a convertir aquella llama en algo puro.

Shinji asintió, se enfocó en la escena de él y Kaworu en la playa ambos como pareja. El Kaworu de su imaginación lo tomaba cariñosamente del brazo y colocaba sus labios níveos sobre los suyos, el joven albino le susurraba a su joven enamorado: "te amo Shinji".

No obstante otra vez que lo llamaba desde la oscuridad le decía "Suficiente Shinji". Esa última provenía del verdadero Kaworu Nagisa. Al despertar Shinji notó que el White Light había crecido de una forma parecida a una pelota de tenis. Kaworu con un movimiento de su varita evaporó la chispa y con otro ajetreo volvió la mazmorra a la sala común.

—Muy bien, Shinji. Hoy hemos avanzado bastante.

—Muchas gracias, Kaworu. Gracias por enseñarme el White Light.

—Gracias a ti por escuchar. Te espero mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinji asintió con los ojos iluminados de forma similar al White Light y salió del cuarto de Nagisa. Antes de que se retirara, Kaworu lo llamó.

—¡Ah, Shinji! Si te dificulta la clase yo podría ayudarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, yo podría ser un buen tutor. Entiendo que tengas dificultades normalmente los de primer año no se sienten cómodos con esta clase pero si tu sientes que te atrasas, habla conmigo y te ayudaré.

—Muchas gracias, Kaworu.

Shinji se marchó y Kaworu echó un suspiro sin dejar de sonreír. El muchacho se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer hasta que llegó el compañero de dormitorio de Kaworu, un joven desgreñado con lentes, ojos azules.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Ya terminaste con el joven Bezarius?

—Sí. Es un chico muy interesante.

—Escuché de él. Dicen los profesores que no se parece en nada a Misao, tal vez sea adoptado.

—O tal vez los profesores sean demasiado idiotas para comprenderlo.

—¿Comprenderlo?

—Leo, ese chico proviene de una familia donde la exigencia es una de sus bases. Creer que no va ser como Misao pesa muchísimo en él.

—¿Y por eso quieres ayudarlo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese niño?

Kaworu sonrió para sí mismo, era evidente que la respuesta quería guardársela para él y no compartirla con Leo, prefirió evadir el tema de conversación.

—¿No tenías que entregar un ensayo sobre los hombres lobo, mañana?

—¡Es verdad! —afirmó Leo poniéndose la mano sobre la frente.

El muchacho de lentes se apresuró a sacar los libros de su mochila y a dirigirse a su habitación. Kaworu dio una media sonrisa.

—Shinji, haré tu fantasía realidad.

**Fin.**

*Nerites y Nereidas: Personajes de la mitología griega procedentes del mar. Nerites era un dios menor, hijo de Nereo y Doris, hermano de las Nereidas. Se creía que Nerites era un joven de indescriptible belleza.


	3. Última vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu y Shinji se ven envueltos en un contexto trágico para la humanidad. ¿Podrán sobrevivir o al menos permanecer juntos pase lo que pase?
> 
> [AU] Apocalipsis Zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historia escrita por:** **[Ka_Rael](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ka_rael)**
> 
> **Géneros: Horror. Drama. Romance.**   
>  **Observación: Esta historia cuenta con contenido explícito. Los personajes tienen +16 años y los actos son completamente consensuados.**

El mundo había comenzado a desmoronarse ante sus ojos pero ya no era muy diferente de lo que acostumbraba...

Ver los días pasar, esperando a que sucediera algo no significaba que estuviera vivo y cuando "ese" algo llegó no le dio tiempo a asimilarlo.

Era indignante , no hacía más de tres semanas desde que había normalizado su relación.

Seguramente en su vida anterior habría hecho algo horrible para tener esa suerte y puede que ya no le quedase mucho para perder su humanidad.

\---

Las zapatillas resonaron entre los pasillos del tercer piso. Si no se daba prisa, las cosas comenzarían a ponerse muy feas y ya de por sí el día nublado que apenas dejaba entrar la luz en las ventanas no ayudaba.

Sobrevivir. Una palabra que ya se había hecho parte de su rutina como casi cualquier cosa o persona con la que hubiera hecho contacto esos últimos años. Kaworu fue conciso antes de permitirle bajar de la azotea.

"Sólo lo necesario, se puntual".

Pero siempre con una tierna sonrisa, casi como una caricia.

Igual que aquella vez....

Ahora mismo cargaba unas latas de conservas y bebidas energéticas. Entre ellas la nueva versión de cerezo en flor, la preferida de Ayanami.

—Ayanami... —estaba exactamente a 4 puertas del salón donde habían instalado una pequeña base de hospedaje pero la imagen de su amiga lo dejó pensativo. Más de lo que ya le permitía el tiempo.

Fue hace dos semanas, justo después de la clase de deporte, cuando el campo quedó libre para que los chicos bajasen a entrenar. Asuka y las demás se marcharon deprisa hacia la zona de las duchas.

—Has marcado dos puntos más que la delegada —Comentó Shinji cuando llego al lado de su amiga de cabello azul claro.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. No intercambiaban muchas palabras pero se sentía muy a gusto a su lado.

Segundos después empezó el caos.

Gritos provenientes de todos lados acompañados de comportamientos extraños y montón de pintadas ¿Unos gamberros? Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente porque conocía la alarma de ataque de los ángeles a la perfección y esta era intermitente hasta hacerse muy molesta.

Lo terrible fue descubrir que las manchas que salpicaban lo largo de los pasillos no eran pintura.

"Prole ingrata"

—¿Estás bien? —El ruido cesó. Era la voz de Kaworu ¿Pero a quién escuchó antes? Ya casi había olvidado lo que había ido a hacer— Llevas un rato en medio de la puerta —comentó sin dejar de observarlo desde la entrada. Alargó su mano hasta la comida para posteriormente ordenarla en una estantería del fondo.

—S-sí perdón... Seguía pensando si Ayanami y los otros estarán en casa.

—La noche es para los animales. Eso dicen, ah... ¿Me harías el favor?

—¡Si! —Juntos movieron la mesa principal hasta empotrarla contra la puerta. Desde la ventana se podían ver varios engendros caminando alrededor de las instalaciones.

—¿Cuánto crees que quedarán esta vez? —A eso de las 7 comenzaban a resguardarse en direcciones opuestas pero los que se marchaban demasiado lejos ya no aparecían al día siguiente. Parecían seguir algún tipo de pensamiento común porque no se acercaban hasta donde se encontraban. Tampoco es que le importase mucho, es más, el número había disminuido notablemente. De seguir así, podrían disponer por completo del instituto para ellos dos.

—Hasta los engendros pierden el interés por un bocado inalcanzable. Diría que mañana no habrá más que doce ¿Te apetece sopa con fideos? —Shinji aceptó gustoso.

—Mmm...Kaworu-kun, cuando todo esto termine... ¿Qué estudiarás —La pregunta tomó al joven albino por sorpresa— Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero habrá que rearmar muchas cosas para levantar la ciudad en caso de que sólo haya sucedido aquí; de ser a nivel mundial...

—Crear y prosperar

—¿Eh? ¿Así sin más? Yo me refería a una materia más específica...

Kaworu ya no respondió pero se le veía muy feliz con estas últimas palabras, hasta pareció sorber con más entusiasmo su caldo enlatado.

—Será mejor que descansemos pronto.

—Pero aún no es de noche del todo...

—Deberíamos guardar fuerzas para el futuro.

—Hablas como un anciano...

—Envejecer al lado de Shinji-kun es mi sueño para poder completar arrugas de tanto sonreír

—¡Ah!... No digas eso... Es vergonzoso... —Antes de seguir con sus réplicas fue callado con un tierno beso.

—Es mi meta y me gustaría cumplirla si me lo permites...

—S-sí... —Aún no se hacía a la idea de que fueran novios, menos de alguien como Kaworu. Casi sin darse cuenta habían empezado una vida donde ya dormían juntos, comían juntos, se vestían juntos... No lo admitiría abiertamente pero muy en el fondo, una parte de él se alegraba de encontrarse en esa situación, aún con el caos que reinaba en la calle.

Después de recoger los restos de la cena se desearon mutuamente las buenas noches para acostarse en sus respectivo futones.

Había empezado a llover bajando la temperatura varios grados, ante la imposibilidad de usar luz eléctrica lo único que Shinji pensó fue levantarse corriendo hasta Kaworu y colarse entre las cobijas.Para la grata sorpresa del mayor encontró unos tiernos ojos azules que asomaron lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su rostro. El rostro de Shinji estaba algo rojo por la rapidez de sus movimientos.

—Tienes los pies helados —comentó el mayor.

—Ah... Puede que sea porque soy pariente de un reptil de sangre fría al que llamo "padre"—el ambiente no podía volverse más incómodo —Kaworu-kun... —esta vez su tono era diferente—Aún tengo frio... mucho frío... —terminó de hablar volviéndose completamente rojo.

Los ojos del albino brillaron cuando entendió la situación.

Luego de cruzar varias veces miradas, Kaworu se recostó contra el futón apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos mientras Shinji se sentaba sobre él hasta acercar su boca para comenzar un beso lento pero bastante intenso como para subir notablemente la temperatura de ambos. Sintió el cuerpo del mayor reaccionando bajo su pelvis por la unión que compartían, sus lenguas chocaban y los gemidos inundaban de sonidos húmedos todo el salón.

Se dejó perder unos segundos al chocar su miembro con el contrario aún cubierto por la tela del pantalón. La presión con la que lo empujaba era terriblemente gustosa; tanto, que tuvo que romper el beso dejando escapar varios gemidos.

Kaworu admiró su rostro avergonzado por todas las sensaciones que provocaba en él, sin dejar de alborotar su cabello. Parecía fascinado por la visión que tenía delante.

En los cristales empezaban a empañarse pero no era suficiente.

Con cuidado bajó su rostro desabrochando la cremallera del pantalón ajeno hasta dar con los bóxers. Su propio miembro palpitó cuando dejó al descubierto el del mayor. Era mucho más grueso que el suyo.

Lo admiró por unos segundos entre sus manos para comenzar a dar pequeñas lamidas por la base hasta engullirlo más de la mitad, dejándolo muy mojado. Estaba deseoso de sentirlo en su interior. Temblaba sólo de imaginarlo.

Kaworu lo alejó con delicadeza, obligándolo a tumbarse hasta posicionarse sobre él. Todo sin perder su típica sonrisa gatuna.

Lo despojó de su ropa interior y procedió a explorar con sus dedos su entrada.

Demasiado calor.

Sus entrañas ardían.

—Tranquilo... —Trató de calmarlo al ver como Shinji trataba inútilmente de no retorcerse— Seré gentil...

—Umhg... Tal vez no quiero que lo seas...

De nuevo el albino se vio sorprendido por su respuesta.

—Ah...

—Q-quiero decir... si no te parece mal ¡Ay...! Ahhh...

—Eso me hace muy feliz Shinji-kun...

Entonces por fin lo sintió. El miembro del mayor rozando descaradamente contra su entrada. Eso fue demasiado para su cuerpo que sólo había experimentado con algún objeto inanimado de su casa.

Su semen salió disparado hacia arriba manchando su abdomen.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse porque sintió el miembro del mayor abriéndose paso por sus entrañas. De nuevo su miembro estaba duro por las incesantes idas y venidas, se sentía morir y eso que aún no eran medianamente fuertes.

Los movimientos aumentaron y con ello la profundidad. El dolor era soportable debido al grado tan sofocante de placer que alcanzaba cada vez que aquel miembro se adentraba tan dentro, dejando una sensación de vacío cuando tomaba impulso hacia atrás.

Las convulsiones en su pelvis no se hicieron esperar, y con un último empujón ambos se descargaron, liberándose.

Las ventanas estaban completamente llenas de vapor y la lluvia al fin había cesado.

El objetivo ya estaba cumplido así que decidieron ir por fin a dormir.

No pasó ni media hora cuando detrás de la pared comenzó a escucharse a alguien arrastrando los pies de forma muy pesada. Era la quinta noche que sucedía y siempre acompañado de un gimoteo lastimero.

—Kaworu.... —Lo llamó en voz baja— Kaworu-kun... —pero el albino no contestó. Tuvo la intención de prender la luz pero su mano fue detenida a escaso milímetros del interruptor —H-hay alguien en el pasillo...

—No te preocupes, no puede entrar.

—¿Eh?

—Te prometo que mañana estará solucionado, vayamos a dormir...

—Pero...

—Confía en mí —dicho esto lo abrazó como nunca antes creía que podía hacerlo. Shinji se dejó fundir por aquel gesto y con un último movimiento de sábanas dejó que el sueño lo invadiese.

\---

—Buscaré a Kaworu —Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar a sus compañeros en el segundo piso.

—¿Estás loco? ¡En cuanto subas, puede que no bajes de nuevo! ¡No sabes lo que puede haber! —le gritó Touji apenas lo vio desaparecer tras la esquina de la escalera.

El eco de sus pasos alejándose eran ahora casi tan insoportables como el sonido de la alarma.

No muy lejos de allí, en la azotea, Asuka encaró al albino al enterarse de su relación con su amigo Shinji.

—No tienes idea de cómo es Shinji ¡Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A ROBARTE A MI AMIGO! —la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una horda de infectados— ¡Bastardos! Ni se les ocurra tocarme! ¡HUM! ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO! ¡AYUDAME!--

Asuka se vio rodeada de manos que la agarraban desde todas direcciones sin posibilidad de escape. Trató de agacharse pero la agarraron del cabello, quedando inmovilizada. Forcejeó un poco más hasta que se aburrió. Sólo entonces lanzó una mirada de asco a su compañero que permanecía impasible de su desgracia.

—Hasta los muertos saben qué carne es la que no vale la pena y la que es basura —gritó sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en él— Al menos yo si he luchado por sobrevivir... ¿Eh?

Kaworu se hizo paso entre ellos sin perder su expresión. Ninguno parecía tenerle interés. Es más, casi se apartaban para no rozarlo. La mueca de enojo de Asuka no paraba de volverse más marcada hasta el punto donde al fin pudo soltarse y correr unos metros dispuesta a golpearlo.

Pero su mano fue bloqueada por un mordisco que chorreó todo el suelo. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada de no poder hacer frente a un montón de podridos. Y para colmo, ese muchacho parecía disfrutar de cómo su cuerpo iba llenándose de horribles partes expuestas a medida que la devoraban como si fuera un simple aperitivo. El dolor llegó a hacerse tan insoportable que su cuerpo lo contrarrestó con adrenalina.

En pocos segundos quedó reducida a la mitad. La carne de sus piernas era tan fina que se podía apreciar parte de sus huesos y músculos que a duras penas sostenía su peso.

Kaworu pasó por su lado, cerrando tras de sí la puerta antes de que ella lanzase su grito final que hizo eco por todo el edificio.

\---

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji despertó con el desayuno preparado en la mesa, pero del mayor no había ni rastro hasta bien entrada la mañana.

—¿Kaworu-kun? ¿No los encontraste? —preguntó cuándo por fin lo vio aparecer tras la puerta.

—Lo lamento —habló sin cambiar de expresión.

—No, no, está bien... no debería haberte pedido algo así. Espero que los chicos estén bien... Suelo pensar demasiado las cosas y tal vez me preocupé por nada...

—Sentir empatía por tus semejantes es una cualidad que no todos poseen...

—Aún así... si no me hubiera separado de ellos... ¡N-No quiero decir que me arrepienta de haberte buscado en primer lugar! Es sólo....

—Lo entiendo, tus amigos son importantes para ti...

—Pero Kaworu-kun también es una persona importante para mi... tal vez más...

La tarde terminó sin ninguna novedad importante. Tenían comida y agua para 4 días más.

Pero algo seguía sin estar bien.

Ya no quedaban ni siete engendros en todo el instituto, desde la semana pasada habían ido disminuyendo casi sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera a uno de "ellos" que tenía la rutina de pasearse por todo el campo de entrenamiento hizo acto de presencia esa mañana.

Su ropa había aparecido a la entrada del instituto junto a un charco de agua, pero al menos la electricidad había vuelto.

Los pasos.

Esta vez cronometró su reloj para no perder detalle, con el micrófono de su celular grabó desde el inicio cómo alguien recorría de principio a fin el tercer piso a oscuras.

Se colocó los auriculares y subió el volumen con la ilusión de poder escuchar algo que le diera una pista. Casi como un detective, puso atención a la intensidad de las pisadas. No era muy fuerte, ni tampoco resonaba por lo que podría ser alguien de no mucha estatura ni tampoco alguien de mucho peso y seguramente por el tono de su voz, alguien joven.

Sin dudar se alejó de Kaworu hasta estar de rodillas junto a un cuadro apoyado a ras del suelo contra la pared. Lo movió un poco hasta desparecer por un agujero que habían hecho en caso de emergencia como salida extra, dejando de nuevo el cuadro en su lugar para no alertar de su falta.

Apareció en los baños de chicas. Todo estaba medianamente bien conservado, y no había una sola mancha de sangre.

Abrió la puerta del baño que daba directamente al pasillo, esperando ver a la persona que gimoteaba. Pero no había rastro de nada, ni siquiera huellas.

—Ahora mismo debería estar en la parte izquierda...

No es que tuviera miedo. Pero el instituto de madrugada no transmitía un buen sentimiento. Alumbró el camino con el flash del celular hasta dar con el final.

Nadie.

Alguien cerró la puerta que había a su lado.

—Uh... —podía escuchar con horror cómo al otro lado cuchicheaban como riéndose de él.

"Abandonaste a tus amigos"

"Los abandonaste porque no sabes cuidar lo que amas"

"Fuiste a buscar a Kaworu porque era la única forma de sobrevivir"

"Ayanami sigue abajo"

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡Cuando volví no había nadie!

"Siempre pones excusas a tus problemas"

—¡NO ES ASÍ!

"Estás a punto de encontrarla"

"Está justo detrás de ti"

Asumiendo lo peor, su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente y abrió la puerta de par en par encontrando una cabeza gigante con los rasgos de su amiga que lo seguía con la mirada.

—Ayanami... —Shinji a duras penas pudo apartarse y quedó aplastado en un montón de liquido LCL.

La puerta que había abierto eran las escaleras de emergencia que daban al sótano. Al final del pasillo, una figura caminaba a paso lento hasta su posición.

Se incorporó aun sin saber bien como procesar lo que acaba de suceder para esconderse tras la puerta. Las palabras de que ella seguía de abajo retumbaban en su cabeza, como una canción que hubiera sido puesta en playback hasta perder el mismo sentido del ritmo.

Entrecerró pero no lo suficiente para poder ver al fin al desconocido. Los paso ya estaban bastante cerca y por el sonido de sus respiración esa persona ya no podía ser salvada.

Esperó hasta que distinguió lo que parecía un cadáver en muy mal estado. Su carne hecha jirones colgaba como si fuera tela desgarrada. Temblaba a cada paso como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento, pero no contó con que la luz de la luna justo alumbraría la ventana, descubriendo con horror los ojos del infectado mirándole directamente.

Shinji cerró la puerta y la bloqueo con ambas manos.

Los golpes no tardaron en escucharse con unos terribles gimoteos que parecían más un animal porcino rogando por su vida.

—¡¡Nononono!!

Algo clavándose se escuchó .

—¡¡Shinji-kun!! —Era la voz de Kaworu— ¿Estás ahí? —el menor abrió la puerta. El engendro, o lo poco que quedaba de él yacía en el suelo convirtiéndose poco a poco en líquido naranja.

—... Lo lamento... —Shinji estaba muy enojado consigo mismo. Sus acciones casi le costaron la vida, incluyendo la de Kaworu. Y todo por salir sin decir nada.

—Volvamos...

—¡No! ¡Quiero largarme de aquí! ¡Cualquier otro sitio menos este! Están pasando cosas muy raras y no quiero pasar una noche más aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Vayámonos de aq--

Por unos segundos pudo empezar a distinguir en el abdomen de Kaworu como se iba empapando de sangre— ¿Te ha... mordido? —le preguntó con casi un hilo de voz.

—Ah... yo... creo que bajé la guardia...

—Yo he causado esto... —su voz se entrecortaba por la impotencia que sentía ahora mismo. Todo por su estúpida huida nocturna.

\---

De vuelta al salón, Kaworu se aseguró de que no hubiera más enemigos cerca y cerró bien la puerta del baño, hasta el agujero, el cual taparon llenándolo con todo lo que pudieron. Shinji no dijo nada en todo el camino. pero estaba decidido. Al día siguiente, tratarían de buscar un nuevo lugar donde prosperar.

Eran las 4:18 am. Kaworu le recomendó echarse un poco mientras el preparaba las mochilas con todo lo necesario para buscar una nueva base de operaciones.

—No sé cuidar de las cosas que me importan... —comentó desde el lado de su futón, dándole la espalda a su novio— por eso me usan... A fin de cuentas la gente como yo vive mejor en soledad que perjudicando a los seres queridos... Te has lastimado por mi culpa...

—Incluso si es así, no es como si un salpicón de sangre que no es mía vaya a detenerme.

—¿No es una herida?

—No, tranquilo, mira —el albino se desabrochó la camisa para mostrarle cómo no había ni una sola herida en su abdomen.

"Él es uno de los culpables, nadie lo llamó"

—¿Ah...? ¿Dijiste algo? —la sonrisa de Kaworu pareció suavizarse un poco. El cielo comenzó a tornarse anaranjado a pesar de ser apenas las 2 de la tarde. No fue hasta que miró con detenimiento que varias cruces emergieron de varios lugares ,entre ellos donde quedaba la ropa del engendro que había desaparecido dejando un charco de agua.

Del suelo comenzó a emerger lo que parecía un cuerpo gigante femenino que curiosamente se parecía mucho a...

—¡¡Ayanami...!! —exclamó Shinji cuando el enorme ser lo miró—¿Entonces... todo esto lo hiciste tú? —No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni menos lo que escuchaba. Miles de llantos que venían de todas partes, era demasiado tarde.

—Mis hijos abusaron de su poder... —Habló al fin el gigantesco ser— Este mundo está condenado a pudrirse cada vez que trate de levantarse, por eso todos llegaron a un estado en el que se comieran los unos a los otros. Él ha intentado arreglarlo —señaló a Kaworu— Pero siempre vuelven a traicionarnos y a desaprovechar su oportunidad...

—¿Dónde están Touji, Asuka, Misato... mi padre...? ¿Dónde están...?

—Son parte del fin. Un fin que es el último de este planeta.

—Shinji-kun —habló Kaworu— Podemos arreglar esto una última vez, si lo deseas...

—Ellos nunca van a cambiar...

—Depende de ti...

Tanto el ente como Kaworu observaron las reacciones del muchacho. Ahora mismo estaba a una decisión de elegir el destino de la humanidad.

—Me gustaría ir donde sea que vaya Kaworu-kun... Pero también me gustaría darles una última oportunidad a mis amigos...

Y con esa fue la tercera vez que el albino se sorprendió gratamente.

—Entonces concluiremos aquí —sentenció Kaworu tomándolo de la mano— Esta es la última vez que revertiremos todo. La próxima vez quiero que descubramos juntos cada parte del universo.

Y dicho esto, Shinji vio pasar miles de recuerdos que no eran suyos en su memoria.

\---

Apenas amanecía en su cuarto. No sabía porqué, pero tenía muchas ganas de que comenzaran las clases.

**Fin.**


	4. Fragilidad masculina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cuando dos chicos lujuriosos y juguetones descubren que su equipaje fue confundido con el de una chica? Seguramente nada bueno.
> 
> [AU] escolar normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Historia escrita en colaboración por:**[ **CharlotMAD**](https://wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD) y [**gato-mon**](https://wattpad.com/user/gato-mon)
> 
> **Géneros: Comedia. Fluff. Lemon.**   
>  **Observaciones: Esta historia cuenta con contenido explícito. Los personajes tienen +16 años y los actos son completamente consensuados.**

En una tranquila tarde de un 18 de Marzo en la ciudad de Tokio, dos chicos se disponían a estudiar normalmente para sus próximos exámenes. De su habitación aun así, provenían unos cuantos suspiros agitados que aumentaban en intensidad y rapidez.

—Kaworu... estás tocando ahí de nuevo...

—Me encanta la voz tan dulce que pones...

—¡No es justo...! Ya salte de encima...

—Y ni si quiera te he quitado la ropa aún...

—¡Y no lo harás porque tenemos tarea que hacer!

Shinji se levantó de golpe de la cama, algo fastidiado.

—Ashh, está bien. Perdón, Shinji... —Kaworu se compuso sobre sí— Es sólo que no podía dejar de pensar en que hace tiempo no lo hacemos...

—Ya sabes que es por los exámenes, es todo. Cuando salgamos de vacaciones encontraremos un momento adecuado... Confía en mí —le acarició amorosamente la cara para luego depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—Está bien... —dijo Kaworu, dando un suspiro resignado.

—Además tú sabes de esta materia, así que te irá bien sí o sí. Yo no sé nada, y en vez de ayudarme a estudiar como buen novio, quieres distraerme aún más...

—¡Pero Shinji! ¿No lo entiendes? Es porque tengo tanta confianza en que aprenderás rápido que me tomo estas pequeñas libertades. Yo confío en tu inteligencia y sagacidad, ¡Soy un excelente novio!

—Mmm... Mejor ayúdame en esto, ¿Sí? ¡Y no me toques el culo! —dijo Shinji, al verlo posicionarse a sus espaldas.

—Bien, cariño. Lo que tú quieras —sonrió servicialmente— A ver, ¿En qué te ayudo?

Los chicos siguieron así un largo rato, y entre refrigerios y estudio hicieron tiempo hasta las 9 de la noche, hora a la que se encontraban descansando ya de todo el esfuerzo, echados en la cama.

—Oye Shinji, tal vez ya deba irme a mi casa para que no te duermas tan tarde, ¿No? —mencionó Kaworu mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—¡No, espera! Mis padres no llegarán hasta dentro de una hora. Quédate un poco más —Shinji se acurrucó más junto a su novio abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Bueno, está bien. Así aprovecho de saludar a mis suegros —Kaworu rio internamente por el cariñoso e irónico actuar de Shinji, quien al parecer no tenía ya muchas ganas de estudiar— Por cierto, quería preguntarte... ¿Quisieras ir a la playa el próximo fin de semana?

—¿Te refieres a cuando salgamos de vacaciones? —preguntó Shinji.

Kaworu asintió y se acurrucó más a su novio.

—¿Te imaginas, amor? Tú y yo solos en la arena, disfrutando del sol. Libres de tareas y exámenes... Y lo más importante: podré verte en traje de baño o mejor aun; sin él.

—¡Ay, tú siempre pensando en eso! ¡No es posible!

Shinji intentó levantarse pero el albino no se lo permitió. Se aferró más a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo y se dedicó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Como era de esperarse su libido empezaba a despertar de nuevo.

—Ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana... —susurró Nagisa pegando sus labios a la sensible piel del cuello de su chico.

—Créeme... Yo también... —Shinji comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

Optó por no hacerse más de rogar y dejarse llevar por el momento pero el ruido de la puerta principal los obligó a detenerse. Al parecer sus padres habían llegado antes de lo previsto.

Los chicos tuvieron que parar y bajar a recibirlos actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Kaworu! —lo saludó la madre de Shinji, tan cariñosa como siempre, seguido de un abrazo— ¿Estaban estudiando, chicos?

Ambos se delataron tontamente mirándose algo incómodos y sonrojándose casi en seguida.

—Claro, mamá. Ya sabes que tenemos mucho que estudiar para esta semana —dijo Shinji, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Espero que realmente hayan estado estudiando, hijo.  
—comentó Gendo— Kaworu.

—¿Sí, señor? —el mencionado se incorporó nada más escuchar su nombre con tanta severidad.

—Confío en que un muchacho recto y estudioso como tú no esté haciendo más que alentar a mi hijo a ser más responsable. Eso espero y nada más —dijo secamente, acomodándose las gafas.

—Ay, querido... No exageres... —Yui negó con la cabeza. Su esposo solía ser muy exigente a veces. Aunque por otro lado bastante había hecho con aceptar de buena gana la relación estable que sostenía su hijo con el chico albino desde hace ya casi seis meses.

—De eso no tiene que preocuparse, suegro. Yo siempre me aseguro de que Shinji aprenda muy bien la materia, y también de que no se distraiga en clases.

—Me alegro, aunque... —lo tomó levemente del hombro para hablarle por lo bajo— Señor Ikari está bien.

—Bueno, Kaworu, ¿Te quedas a cenar? —intervino Yui, bajo la mirada nerviosa de Shinji.

—Me gustaría mucho, señora Ikari, pero no puedo. Les dije a mis padres que llegaría antes de las 10 —dijo Kaworu, haciendo una reverencia— Para otra vez estaría encantado de quedarme a cenar.

—Muy bien, entonces buenas noches —Yui se despidió de Kaworu con un abrazo y Gendo lo hizo con un apretón de manos.

Shinji acompañó a Kaworu unos pasos hasta la puerta de la calle y ahí le dio un suave beso de despedida.

\---

El día de los exámenes había llegado. Ikari se sentía muy nervioso, pues la condición que su padre le había dejado para poder realizar ese ansiado viaje a la playa con Kaworu era que tenía que salir con calificaciones altas. No precisamente un 10 pero tampoco quería verle con un 6 o un 7.

Kaworu le repetía que tuviera confianza en sí mismo, pero eso solo ponía peor al castaño. Fueron días verdaderamente intensos hasta que al fin les entregaron los resultados finales

Para la fortuna y alegría de Shinji, había salido con promedio de 9.

—¿Ves, amor? Te dije que confiaba en ti —El albino no había dejado de abrazarlo ese día.

—Gracias por creer en mí, Kaworu. Te amo...

—Y para que me ames más todavía, mira esto... —sacó de su bolsillo un par de boletos de viaje— Los compré hoy en la mañana, antes de llegar a la clase.

—Definitivamente ansías hacer este viaje, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Shinji coquetamente.

—Es justo y necesario. Además aprovecharíamos para festejar que salimos con buenos resultados este semestre, ¿No crees?

El castaño no pudo evitar darle la razón. Además él también se moría por pasar el fin de semana en la playa con su bello novio. No iban a permitir que nada les estropeara sus planes. Todo debía salir perfecto.

\---

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para empacar. Decidieron llevar sólo una maleta de equipaje para no tener que lidiar con tanto.

Estaban super emocionados y durante el trayecto en el tren, aprovechaban cada pequeño momento para brindarse mimos y caricias mutuas.

A pesar de las insistencias del menor, Kaworu como siempre, no dejó que en ningún momento Shinji cargara la maleta, para que descansara de absolutamente todo.

Después de todo el viaje y el ajetreo, llegaron por fin a la cabaña de playa que era propiedad de los padres de Kaworu. Y lo primero que este hizo fue lanzarse a la cama, totalmente agotado.

—Bbrr... de haber sabido que hacía tanto aire fresco en la playa hubiera traído un abrigo más grande...

Se tomó unos pocos minutos para descansar hasta que Shinji le habló.

—Vamos, Kaworu. Tenemos que desempacar todo...

Nagisa hizo una mueca de desagrado, intentando dar lástima.

—Amorcito... más tarde, ¿Sí? Tenemos toda la tarde libre... Relájate, por favor.

Shinji no le respondió y se dispuso a desempacar por su cuenta. Aunque cuando abrió la maleta tuvo que tallarse los ojos pues creía que era un espejismo o una especia de broma de mal gusto.

De muy mal gusto.

—Kaworu...

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estás seguro d-de que este era nuestro equipaje...?

—No entiendo... Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no...? —Kaworu se levantó al ver a Shinji pálido como la cal.

—¡¡NO ES NUESTRO EQUIPAJE!! —chilló Shinji— ¡AQUÍ NO ESTÁ NI TU ROPA NI LA MÍA!, ¡SÓLO FÍJATE EN LO QUE HAY AQUÍ!

—Shinji, cálmate, claro que... —Kaworu no pudo terminar la frase pues efectivamente esa no era la maleta que cargaban al principio antes de llegar a la estación del tren.

Por fuera era exactamente idéntica, pero por dentro el contenido era otro. Lo que más les sacaba de onda era que traía dos uniformes escolares estilo marinero color negro, ambos empaquetados, totalmente nuevos. Alguna chica había confundido su equipaje con el de Kaworu y Shinji.

El menor sentía que le daría un infarto.

—¿¡Q-Qué vamos a hacer, maldita sea!? —se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—Tranquilo, Shinji... Puedo llamar a la estación de inmediato para resolver el problema —Kaworu sacó su celular e intentó comunicarse de alguna forma con alguien que estuviera recepcionando el lugar. Pero fue en vano, ya que a su celular siempre le costaba agarrar señal en la playa— Maldita sea... esta porquería no marca...

—Santo cielo... Tal vez tengamos que volver a la estación y resolver desde ahí...

—Mmm... Pero no te apures... acabamos de llegar. Además mientras tanto podemos ponernos aunque sea esto... —dijo Kaworu en tono de broma señalando los uniformes— ¡Si te das cuenta son de nuestras tallas!

—¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡La dueña de esto se llevó nuestra ropa! Y por si fuera poco, también los cargadores de nuestros teléfonos y sobre todo algo de dinero que me había dado mamá... No podemos andar en la playa solo con esto que traemos puesto y mucho menos con estos uniformes de colegiala. ¡Por Dios, Kaworu!

Kaworu no dijo nada. Se sentía un poco culpable puesto que la maleta se había quedado bajo su responsabilidad. Además Shinji tenía razón. Ahora sólo contaban con lo que traían puesto, y ya se sentían algo incómodos con ello.

El albino cerró la petaca y se dirigió al baño mientras Shinji daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, murmurando varias cosas.

—¿Y si llamo yo a la estación? No, mi celular tiene batería baja y mi cargador se fue en la maleta... Podríamos ir personalmente, pero... Kaworu tiene razón. Queda muy lejos de aquí, y fue un largo camino... ¡Rayos! Voy a enloquecer si no solucionamos esto...

—¿Shinji...? —La voz relajada de Kaworu lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Estoy ocupado pensando!

—Shinji, voltea por favor... —dijo con una voz un poco más seductora esta vez.

El castaño volteó de mala gana hacia donde le hablaba su novio. Al momento de hacerlo dio unos pasos atrás cayendo a la cama de golpe.

—Te lo dije, Shinji. Son de nuestra talla —Nagisa sonrió contento y satisfecho.

Kaworu tenía puesto uno de los uniformes. Para ser un chico, le asentaba muy bien. Se veía coqueto y atractivo. Además era de color negro, lo que hacía un bonito contraste con su pálida y perfecta piel, y estaba adornado con un listón rojo que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos como rubíes.

El muchacho de ojos rojos caminó coquetamente hacia donde estaba su novio, que lo miraba todo atontado.

—Kaworu... ¿Qué haces...?

El albino posó sus labios sobre los de Shinji besándolo intensamente solo como él sabía hacerlo, mientras se posicionaba sobre él de manera muy provocativa.

En unos segundos Shinji lo obligó a quebrar el beso debido a que sentía que se le acababa el aire.

—Kaworu... Por favor... Esto es serio...

—Shinji, mi amor... Solo póntelo —Le susurró Kaworu con voz ronca.

—¿¡Q-Qué!?... Por supuesto que no... yo... no podría...

—Vamos, Shinji. Póntelo tú también, ¿sí? —Se levantó de la cama y le extendió el uniforme que quedaba al castaño.

—¿Con estas cosas ridículas incluidas? —señaló las largas calcetas negras.

—Yo me las puse... y mira que bien me quedan... —se levantó un poco la falta, dejando ver sus largas y bellas piernas, sólo para provocar a Shinji.

El menor tragó en seco y sintió unas cosquillas inusuales en su entrepierna.

No sabía porqué ni cómo había pasado, pero a final de cuentas Shinji se dejó convencer y salió del baño totalmente apenado por usar esas prendas femeninas.  
La de por sí poca masculinidad que tenía se le había ido al caño ya.

—¿Y bien...? —el castaño quería salir corriendo directo al baño a quitarse eso.

—Te ves tan hermoso, Shinji... —Kaworu lo miraba de arriba abajo, como hipnotizado— Simplemente precioso... No, perfecto.

Kaworu no estaba equivocado. Shinji se veía extremadamente adorable y provocativo. El uniforme escolar le quedaba muy bien a su delgado cuerpo.

—Ahh... Genial... —Respondió Ikari tratando de sonreír —¿Ya me lo puedo quitar?...

—¡No! No lo hagas....  
Kaworu lo abrazó por detrás para evitar que se fuera mientras acariciaba sus piernas por encima de la falda.

—Kaworu... esto es vergonzoso... —Shinji se sentía demasiado acalorado ante la situación. No quería terminar cediendo ante las muestras provocativas de su novio, quien adivinando todo lo volteó hacia él para besarlo otra vez.

—No puedo resistir más, Shinji.

El castaño rodeó el cuello de Kaworu con sus brazos, accediendo al fin mientras sentía como la lengua del albino se enrollara con la suya por completo y sus manos juguetonas se encargaban de hacerlo perder más y más la cordura.

Entre besos y jadeos leves se arrastraron mutuamente hacia la cama, y arrodillados uno frente al otro entrelazaron sus manos. Shinji pasó hábilmente hacia el cuello de Kaworu, provocando que gimiera de improviso. Pasaba su lengua y mordía la suave y pálida piel de su novio, quien se mostraba fascinado por su accionar. Luego, Shinji jugó aún más con su atrevimiento e introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de esa falda que percibía tan incitante y llamativa, deslizándola por las nalgas de Kaworu, y apretando a su antojo.

—¡Ahhh...! Shin-- Shinji... —el albino se sobresaltó un poco al percibir la mano traviesa y sobretodo fría del chico.

—Qué suave eres, Kaworu... —dijo mientras seguía devorando vorazmente su cuello y clavícula.

Shinji invirtió casi de inmediato su actitud dominante para luego colocar sus brazos al rededor de del cuello del chico, acurrucándose ahí con cariño.

Kaworu lo estrechó en sus brazos de vuelta, presionádolo fuerte contra su pecho, y en seguida lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama, quedando justo encima de él.

—Shinji, te lo dije antes y lo repito, te ves muy hermoso así...

—Tú también, Kaworu... Realmente no creí que te vieras tan bien con sólo un uniforme... que tiene falda...

—Y la verdad es que yo siempre tuve la fantasía secreta de verte vestido de esta forma. No sé porqué, pero siempre me gustó la i-- —Shinji lo interrumpió, asaltando abruptamente sus labios.

Siguieron besándose con ferbor, mientras Kaworu se deleitó agarrando con firmeza las nalgas de Shinji, devolviéndole el favorcito.

—Kaworu... —se separaron unos breves instantes, para recuperar algo de aliento, en lo que Shinji trataba de hablar con algo de claridad— Kaworu... Quiero que me folles con el uniforme puesto...

—No te preocupes, no pienso quitártelo... —Kaworu descendió salvajemente a su cuello, quitándole aún más cordura al tierno castaño.

—¡No! Hablo de que tú... ¡Ahhh! —gimió al sentir que Kaworu le jalaba el cabello para tener un mejor acceso— ¡Hablo de que tú no te quites el uniforme!

Kaworu asintió como pudo, para luego seguir esforzándose al máximo en inundar de placer los sentidos de Shinji. Le subió la camiseta lentamente, deslizando las manos por su delgado pecho; y comenzó a lamer y chupar intercaladamente ambos pezones. Shinji gemía muy fuerte, provocando que la aprisionada erección de Kaworu sufriera cada vez más. Decidió seguir bajando, depositando por el vientre de Shinji un rastro de besos y dejando leves marcas en su cuerpo. Y una vez llegó a la entrepierna, subió un poco la falda y comenzó a lamer desesperadamente su miembro.

El castaño casi desfalleció al sentir tan de pronto ese lascivo contacto. Sentía como la intrépida lengua de Kaworu se enredaba hábilmente por todo su falo, dando atención a lo largo y ancho de toda la zona. Acariciaba y manoseaba sus muslos, jalando un poco sus medias negras, llevando una actitud completamente dominante a diferencia de otras veces en que Shinji le dictaba el ritmo que debía seguir o en pocas palabras, le follaba la boca.

En un momento dado, comenzó a masturbarlo, a la vez que succionaba suavemente sus testículos y estimulaba oralmente su entrada. Por un lado, lo hacía para acrecentar su disfrute pero también, para prepararlo para después.

Al cabo de un rato, Kaworu invadía cada vez más profundamente con sus dedos lubricados el cuerpo de Shinji, al mismo tiempo que devoraba su miembro hasta hacerlo gritar y jadear intensamente de placer.

—¡Kaworu...! ¡Aaahh...! ¡Ya voy a terminar...! —intentó quitar la cabeza de su novio de su entrepierna, para así evitar mancillarlo con sus fluidos, pero fue en vano, ya que Kaworu no podía estar más ansioso por recibirlo y tragárselo todo.

Llegado el momento, el albino masturbó frenéticamente a Shinji, quien se corrió con total satisfacción en la boca chorreante de Kaworu.

Luego de limpiar sus comisuras, miró detenidamente a Shinji y creyó que ya su turno. Como ya estaba preparado, sólo le dio unos segundos para reponerse y luego lo volteó sobre la cama. Shinji no opuso ninguna resistencia, es más, estaba encantado de que su novio prosiguiera tan rápidamente para proporcionarle el placer completo. Kaworu se acomodó en la cama, agarró de las piernas a Shiji y lo arrastró algo brusco para atraerlo hacia él. Le levantó la corta falda, se colocó en medio de sus nalgas y vertió algo de lubricante en su propio miembro, el cual ya estaba palpitante y urgente de atenciones. Rozó levemente su virilidad ahí en medio durante unos instantes, para después proporcionarle una fuerte nalgada. Seguidamente lo tomó por las caderas y se hundió de a poco en su interior.

—¡Aaahhh...! —jadeó Shinji. El chico podía sentir perfectamente el cálido liquido pre-seminal escurriendo del pene del albino acoplándose y sirviendo perfectamente como una mayor y más deliciosa lubricación. Sentía como sus caderas eran atraídas automáticamente a las embestidas profundas y certeras de Kaworu. Ya que el mayor estaba haciendo todo el trabajo sobre su cuerpo, no había necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo, sólo de dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

Kaworu penetraba arduamente, y depositaba suaves caricias en la espalda de Shinji cada que podía. Se sentía increíblemente excitado al mirarlo envuelto en ese sensual uniforme. Así era como siempre se lo había imaginado, pero nunca se había atrevido a pedírselo y tampoco creyó que realmente se atrevería a ponerse algo así.

—Kaworu... más... ¡Ahh...! Más fuerte... por favor... no puedo resistirlo... —Shinji pedía a su novio con cada vez menos decoro que aumentara el ritmo y la intensidad de sus estocadas. El ardiente contacto entre su próstata y el miembro de Kaworu estaba cada vez más cerca de hacerlo estrellar.

Unos momentos después, el albino experimentaba la presión que Shinji ejercía involuntariamente para apretar su miembro, y supo que él mismo estaba cerca de terminar. Pasó sus manos de la cintura a nuevamente los gluteos de Shinji, apretando con mayor fuerza, casi como tratando de retenerlo. Era la primera vez, de todo lo que llevaban de novios e incluso amantes, en la que sentía que terminaría tan rápido.

—Shinji... Ya me voy a correr... —soltó Kaworu, con sólo un ápice de cordura disponible, totalmente inmerso en su exitación.

—Está bien, Kaworu... Yo también... ¡Aahh...! —gimió alto— Hazlo dentro, por... por favor...

Unos segundos despues, con eso en mente, ambos alcanzaron justo al mismo tiempo el orgasmo. Shinji eyaculó sobre la cama, soltando un agudo grito de placer, y sintiendo un intenso calor rellenando poco a poco su cuerpo junto a las últimas embestidas de Kaworu; y este por su parte cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se sintió en extremo privilegiado al sentir cómo las intensas contracciones de Shinji estrujaban su miembro, haciéndolo eyacular en su interior hasta el último vestigio de su propia esencia. Así ambos potenciaron mutuamente su placeres.

Luego de tan intenso acto, se echaron totalmente rendidos sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada, y pocos segundos después se cubrieron con las sábanas. Después de todo, hacía cada vez más frío y ya habían comenzado a perder algo del intenso calor corporal antes conseguido.

Se abrazaron juntos bajo las sábanas, apoyando mutuamente sus cabezas y entrelazando nuevamente sus manos. Se sentían tan felices, plenos y satisfechos...

Luego de un rato, cuando ya se habían calmado y habían recuperado juntos y acurrucados su calidez, Kaworu rompió el suave silencio.

—Shinji, amor. ¿Sabes? Creo que este es el mayor golpe de suerte que hemos tenido como pareja... Y el destino quiere que lo aprovechemos...

—¿A qué te refieres, Kaworu...? —dijo Shinji algo somnoliento, pues aunque fuera de tarde, ya estaba listo para dormir apaciblemente.

—Me refiero a que tal vez debemos quedarnos con estos uniformes... No vayamos a recuperar nuestro equipaje, pues nos quitarían este seguramente —Kaworu dijo esto con cierto temor, pues conocía a su novio, y sabía que él era un chico bueno. Todo un angelito correcto que no gustaba de engañar o estafar, y mucho menos robar a los demás. Definitivamente Kaworu sólo estaba probando suerte.

—Yo iba a decirte lo mismo, Kaworu. Quiero esa falda para ti, que te queda excelentemente bien —Shinji estaba ya con los ojos cerrados así que no pudo contemplar la cara de estupefacción de su novio al escuchar sus palabras— Además ya marcamos estos uniformes. ¡Legalmente son nuestros! —rio levemente.

Kaworu depositó un suave y amoroso beso en la frente de su novio, a la par de una sonrisa cálida y complacida.

Shinji era un chico mesurado, pero era verdad que a veces se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y sus pasiones.

—Tienes mucha razón, Shinji... No sé porqué lo pregunté si quiera. Ahora ven aqui... —rodeó completamente con sus brazos el cuerpo de Shinji y lo estrujó con sumo amor.

\---

Después de un buen rato, Shini creyó a Kaworu dormido, y aprovechó para manosear nuevamente sus piernas.

—Shinji... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres segunda ronda, amor? —le acarició el pelo con cariño.

—No lo sé... —suspiró— Lo único que sé es que debo comprarte más faldas bonitas para que las luzcas ante mí...

**Fin.**


	5. Serendipia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu es un estudiante de pintura solitario e introvertido, que por medio de un arranque de creatividad, termina profundamente enamorado de su más bella obra. Tal vez signifique algo, o tal vez simplemente se está volviendo loco.
> 
> [AU] Universidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Historia escrita por:** [**Fer Sánchez**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FerSanchez14)
> 
> **Géneros: **Angst. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.****   
>  **Observaciones: Esta historia cuenta con contenido explícito. Los personajes son mayores de edad y los actos son completamente consensuados.**

Ahí estaba él, Kaworu Nagisa. Un simple estudiante de 20 años en la carrera de pintura. Envuelto por el sigilo de la noche y admirando por medio de los tenues rayos de la luz de la luna que se filtraban por su ventana la que consideraba, su obra maestra.

Era un retrato de un joven aproximadamente de su edad -quizá un poco más joven- con el cabello castaño oscuro y con ojos tan azules como el cielo diurno, además de tener rasgos finos y la piel ligeramente bronceada y que, a pesar de ser sólo una pintura, demostraba excesivas emociones por medio de un sólo vistazo. Casi cualquiera pensaría que era un retrato igual a los demás, pero para él... Para el joven albino que lo había realizado, era mucho más que eso. Era un retrato que le provocaba una gran calidez por alguna razón que desconocía, pero que a su vez lo angustiaba bastante al pensar en que ese chico pudiera ser más que un retrato de su imaginación.

Lo conocía de alguna parte. En los rincones más oscuros de su memoria lo sabía, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Eso mantenía su mente más ocupada que nunca al estar buscando día y noche respuestas.

Y pensar que todo ese asunto enredoso por el que pasaba actualmente había comenzado por una simple tarea de la universidad.

3 meses antes...

—Bien. Para la siguiente semana quiero que realicen una pintura sobre cualquier cosa. Un animal o persona, etc. Exceptuando, por obvias razones, algún objeto o situación que resulte ofensivo. Quiero que pongan su corazón en su totalidad en ésa pintura. Ocupen la técnica que quieran. Todas serán evaluadas y expuestas en la entrada principal a todos los alumnos del campus, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondieron todos los alumnos.

—Esa pintura será su derecho a examen, así que no pueden faltar en la entrega.

Esa misma noche llegó a casa con el ánimo por los cielos. Se preparó la cena y sin esperar nada fue directamente hacia aquel piano que cuidaba con tanto cariño. Comenzó a tocar piezas al azar, lleno de emoción por la idea de su pintura; aunque aún no sabía de qué o quién la iba a hacer. Pero de algún modo extraño, presentía en su corazón que iba a ser la mejor pintura que había hecho nunca.

Más tarde, se fue a dormir con el corazón dándole vuelcos en el pecho por las emociones encontradas. Jamás pensó que su sueño le revelaría lo que iba a pintar.

—Nagisa...

—¿Quién es?

—¿No me recuerdas...?

Kaworu se encontraba rodeado por una completa oscuridad. Aquella voz ajena hacía eco por todos lados. Movía sus manos a su al rededor para tratar de encontrar algo hasta que una suave y tersa mano le acarició una de sus mejillas.

—Soy yo...

Despertó de golpe, y parpadeó unas cuantas veces observando el techo de su habitación, como cerciorándose de que realmente estaba despierto; incluso se pellizcó. Soltó un largo suspiro que apenas y se escuchó.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en levantarse e ir a su estudio improvisado. Colocó el lienzo en el caballete y sin esperar más comenzó a pintar. No sabía exactamente lo que hacía, sólo seguía las instrucciones que su corazón y mente le daban.

Sentía que conocía a esa persona de algún evento muy importante en su vida, pero no lograba adivinarlo. Y aunque no lo había visto, sabía exactamente cómo era por alguna razón. Luego de tener la estructura base, fue a dormirse nuevamente con una ligera sensación de tranquilidad en su ser.

—¡Nagisa!

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó por el grito de molestia de su profesor.

—Si mi clase es tan aburrida como para hacer que se quede dormido entonces puede retirarse por hoy —lo miró con reproche.

—¡No! Pero, profesor...

—Suficiente, retírese.

—Está bien... —suspiró.

Recogió sus cosas con algo de molestia y salió rumbo a la cafetería. Esos últimos días no había dormido por estar demasiado concentrado en su pintura. Aún no la terminaba y ponía atención hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles. Sólo tenía un día para finalizarla y después sería la entrega.

Llegó a la cafetería y pidió el almuerzo de siempre: un sándwich, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y un trozo de flan como postre. Iba de camino a la mesa de siempre cuando observó una cabellera castaña aparecer al fondo de la cafetería como en cámara lenta. Aquella persona estaba de espaldas, no pudo evitar sonreír y al querer ir en su dirección. Dicha persona se giró hacia él, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era una chica con el cabello corto. Se desilusionó muchísimo y tomó asiento de mala gana comenzando a comer, después de todo su clase duraba dos horas y lo habían sacado poco antes de la mitad de la primera. Tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Día de la entrega

—Bien chicos. Vamos a llevar sus pinturas a la sala de exposiciones y yo las evaluaré.

Todos salieron del aula con sus pinturas y fueron al lugar indicado, acomodando sus pinturas en base a las instrucciones de la profesora y observando detenidamente los trabajos de sus otros compañeros. Había pinturas de todas las corrientes artísticas: cubismo, realismo, abstractos, etc. Pero la profesora puso especial atención a la pintura del albino.

—Hey, Kaworu. Tu trabajo es muy hermoso...

—Gracias profesora —le sonrió.

—Amo todos los detalles... Pero sobre todo la expresividad en su mirada. Incluso puedo jurar que ahora sonríe ligeramente —miraba el cuadro con asombro.

—Lo sé. Jamás creí que lograría algo así. Puedo asegurarle que cada día, a cada momento, tiene una expresión diferente —fijó su mirada en los bellísimos ojos que retrató.

—Toda una obra maestra Kaworu. Definitivamente ganaste unos puntos extra.

—Muchas gracias —volvió a sonreir.

La profesora se retiró muy satisfecha y el joven se quedó observando perdidamente su trabajo hasta que tuvo que regresar al aula de clases.

Pasó el día, y finalmente se quedó a comer en la cafetería con unos conocidos y posteriormente fue a su parque favorito. Tomó asiento en la banca de siempre, del lado derecho, porque tenía el respaldo ligeramente más inclinado al frente y le daba una posición muy cómoda para dibujar. Hizo unos cuantos bocetos y al final se quedó a admirar el atardecer acompañado por el arrebol que adornaba el cielo. En su corazón algo muy en el fondo le decía que las cosas a partir de entonces serían diferentes.

Actualidad

Y así fueron pasando las semanas. Al recibir su pintura de vuelta, no dudó en hacerle un marco y colgarla en una de las paredes de su habitación, la que estaba frente a su cama.

Y más tarde, esa misma noche, el conticinio se vio interrumpido por unos cuantos suspiros y jadeos.

Después de un vívido sueño, Kaworu había despertado con una gran erección ocasionada por la presencia de aquel castaño de cuerpo y físico tan perfectos y delicados. Enseguida terminó masturbándose y mirando su pintura.

—¿Por qué despiertas tantas emociones en mi...? —se dijo a sí mismo— Necesito saber quién eres para calmar esto que siento cada vez que te veo...

Terminó quedándose dormido con la decisión de asistir con el consejero escolar, pues pensó que lo que le sucedía comenzaba a salírsele de las manos, y no quería llegar a la locura por culpa de una simple pintura.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y se alistó para ir a su cita con el consejero. Al llegar fue bien recibido por él. Era un hombre de unos 35 años aproximadamente, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes.

—Buen día, Kaworu. puedes tomar asiento si gustas —le sonrió y el albino se acomodó en el sofá reclinable.

—Buenos días —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias.

—Me alegro —se sentó frente a él con un pequeño cuaderno para anotaciones— ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Bueno, todo comenzó con un trabajo de la clase de pintura... Estaba tan entusiasmado que me fui a dormir muy contento. Esa noche tuve un sueño, recuerdo que no podía ver nada y un chico me llamó y tomó mi mejilla. Aunque no pude verlo, tuve una extraña sensación de que lo conocía de un evento importante en mi vida, que es alguien muy importante para mí. Terminé pintándolo y poniendo todo mi corazón en esa pintura. Vamos, es tan realista que puedo jurarle que cada día, a cada momento tiene una emoción distinta plasmada en el rostro, en sus ojos azules; como si él mismo estuviera atrapado dentro de la pintura —suspiró— Ha despertado emociones tan intensas en mí... amor, nostalgia, incluso el deseo sexual. Y creo que está más cerca de lo que pienso. A veces creo verlo en el campus pero resulta ser alguien más. Tengo miedo de volverme loco... A veces me siento demasiado ansioso con sólo pensar en él. No tengo idea de qué hacer.

El consejero hizo sus anotaciones y se tomó un tiempo para pensar.

—Nunca había oído de un caso así. Me parece algo realmente interesante lo que te está sucediendo. Veo que comienzas a desarrollar un problema de ansiedad, ¿Vives solo?

—Sí, soy huérfano.

—¿Y no tienes amigos?

—Muy pocos, tuve más al principio de la carrera pero la mayoría terminaron distanciándose y olvidándose de mí. Más que nada por nuestras diferencias en cuanto a la forma de pensar.

—Ya veo —continuó anotando— Quizá tu mente creó este personaje y lo plasmó en la pintura a manera de que tuvieras a alguien que te acompañara, alguien más en quién ocupar tu mente para reprimir tu soledad. Pero quizá en lugar de ayudarte terminó afectándote seriamente.

—¿Usted cree eso?

—Puede ser, Kaworu. El lugar más complejo del mundo es el cerebro humano, y hay tantas cosas que él hace con tal de mantener a tu cuerpo y espíritu bien, cosas que no te das cuenta que hace aunque tú seas el dueño de tus acciones. No puedo asegurar que este chico sea imaginario, porque quizá tú realmente lo conociste en el pasado y fue en un momento algo crítico de tu vida que tu cerebro sacó a la luz su recuerdo.

—Suena creíble para mí —suspiró— ¿Y qué puedo hacer para mejorar mi situación? No quiero volverme loco.

—Bueno, intenta salir de la rutina, haz cosas que creas interesantes. Trata de salir, conocer más gente para que mantengas la mente ocupada en otro tipo de situaciones.

—Lo intentaré. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, ven cada semana para que yo pueda ver tu avance.

—Está bien, muchas gracias.

Fue así como después de su terapia realmente corta volvió a la pequeña casa que tenía, herencia de sus padres y sin tener nada más en mente saltó a uno de los sofás mirando hacia el techo pensando en qué cosas pondría en práctica a partir de ése día para distraerse. Aunque se quedó profundamente dormido en el intento.

Cuando despertó eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, se pasó la mano por el cabello con algo de pereza y bostezó para después estirarse. No tenía hambre ni ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, pero terminó tomando su cuaderno de dibujo y saliendo de casa pensando en un lugar diferente para visitar, dispuesto a plasmar el atardecer y alguna otra cosa interesante que se le viniera a la mente. A diferencia de los otros días, esta vez recorrió el trayecto en su bicicleta roja, además de que no fue al parque, si no a un pequeño café en el que trabajaba su amiga Rei Ayanami. Era un local pequeño, pero con un ambiente hogareño y realmente acogedor al que solía ir para romper la rutina.

Dejó su bicicleta junto a la puerta y tomó asiento junto a una de las ventanas, puso el cuaderno y sus materiales sobre la mesa, Rei llegó enseguida y le dedicó una sonrisa casi invisible.

—Hola, Kaworu.

—Hola, Rei, ¿Qué tal va el día?

—Hoy hubo un poco más de clientela, sin duda un poco más de dinero a mi salario.

—Me alegro —le sonrió.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Claro.

La chica se retiró y regresó pocos minutos después con un café americano y una rebanada de pastel de mora azul. El albino le agradeció y la chica se sentó frente a él mirando a la ventana.

—¿Fuiste hoy con el consejero?

—Sí, iré por lo menos una vez a la semana —le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

—Ya veo... ¿Y crees que todo esté bien pronto?

—No lo sé, dijo que debo distraerme, salirme de la rutina para mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas que no sean esa pintura.

—Jamás te había visto así de angustiado —Rei lo miró a los ojos y él suspiró.

—Lo sé. Nunca me había sentido así, y tampoco de tantas maneras al mismo tiempo... Pero puedo jurar que lo conozco. Sé que es más real que sólo una pintura. Él vive, y no sé si siento miedo o regocijo por la idea de que quizá esté más cerca de lo que pienso.

—En realidad no podríamos saberlo. Ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Tal vez sea cuestión del tiempo, o del destino.

—Tienes razón —suspiró y llevó una pequeña porción del pastel a su boca.

—No te desesperes, sé cuánto te agobia esto pero al final del día, si es real o no, habrás gastado la moneda que no se puede devolver.

—¿Qué moneda?

—El tiempo, tú tiempo.

La chica se levantó para seguir con su trabajo y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro a modo de consuelo. El chico le sonrió ligeramente a modo de despedida y continuó comiendo. Quizá tenía razón, quizá no, pero sus palabras hicieron que se decidiera a tratar de eliminar al castaño de su cabeza. Sólo con el paso del tiempo podría saber si sus pensamientos, sus intuiciones eran reales.

Terminó de comer su pastel y de beber su café. La hoja de dibujo destinada a ese día se había quedado vacía. Pagó y se despidió de su amiga, tomó su bicicleta y al salir comenzó a pedalear de camino a casa. Faltaba poco para que se oscureciera completamente el cielo; había una ligera brisa agitando las hebras de cabello plateado haciendo que quedara despeinado. Se detuvo un momento en un semáforo, y aprovechando que estaba en rojo tomó un respiro y vio al cielo, ya se podían ver unas pocas estrellas. Era el cielo perfecto, le tomó una foto y logró guardar su celular justo a tiempo para volver a avanzar.

De pronto, iba tarareando una melodía aleatoria y a mitad del paso peatonal de la gran avenida un llamado lo detuvo. Se quedó en shock. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡El de la bici!

Giró para ver al dueño de esa voz, aunque de antemano lo conocía. Se cruzó con los ojos azules que iniciaron esa locura meses atrás, una expresión agitada, gotas de sudor en su frente, levantaba la mano para llamar su atención. El castaño sonrió cuando se percató de que lo miraba.

—¡Hola!

—Tú eres...

Comenzó a acercarse a él, Kaworu seguía inmóvil sin poder creer que era algo real. Pero la trayectoria del chico se vio interrumpida de repente por un montón de personas que iban en sentido contrario llevándose al castaño consigo. Kaworu trató de acercarse pero había tanta gente que no podía avanzar por culpa de la estorbosa bicicleta. Poco a poco avanzó y logró llegar a la acera de dónde venía luego de escuchar el molesto sonido de las bocinas de los autos.  
Se apresuró y lo buscó, se asomó en la ventana de cada local, avanzó varias cuadras hasta sentirse frustrado. Lanzó una maldición al aire y comenzó a pedalear de vuelta a su hogar con un gran sentimiento de amargura y frustración en el pecho.

Llegó a su casa y se fue directamente a su habitación, se recostó en posición fetal y dirigió la vista a la pintura. Todo en su cabeza giraba en torno al chico y por más que trataba no podía sacarlo de su mente hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo venció e hizo que se quedara dormido.

\---

Estaba besando la suave piel perteneciente al cuello del castaño; mordiéndola, buscando dejar marcas en cada lugar posible. Los jadeos del chico eran música para sus oídos y su creciente erección se sentía cada vez más apretada en su pantalón. Los besos eran más apasionados conforme pasaban los segundos y Kaworu comenzó a masajear sobre el pantalón la erección del chico debajo suyo.

Se encargó de desnudar al castaño para luego hacer lo mismo con él. Los gemidos y suspiros eran lo que más se escuchaba en la habitación. Posteriormente pasó a prepararlo con sus dedos ensalivados y cuando estuvo listo entró con cuidado en él, siendo lo más delicado posible para no herirlo. Esperó y comenzó a moverse lentamente, se besaban con sumo deseo y cariño al mismo tiempo, grababan con fuego cada mínimo detalle de ése momento en su memoria para no poder olvidarlo nunca.

El sonido de las pieles chocando, los gemidos y suspiros, las gotas de sudor adornando sus pieles y la luna sellando aquella noche. Nada podía ir mejor. Kaworu fue el primero en llegar al clímax, seguido del castaño que arañó su espalda por el éxtasis de placer recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Se recostaron uno junto al otro, mientras Kaworu abrazaba al chico que se acurrucaba en su pecho, escuchando los latidos aún acelerados y trazando con su dedo índice figuras imaginarias sobre el torso desnudo del albino.

—¿Cómo... Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? —cuestionó Kaworu, dirigiendo su mirada al chico y a esos ojos azules tan hermosos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto... la situación en general... es tan frustrante. Porque sé que existes. Hoy pude verte al fin en persona. Pero sigo teniendo esas dudas rondando en mi cabeza ahora más que nunca.

—Tú... ¿Crees que nos conocimos en otra vida? —el castaño lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, eso pienso. Cada vez que te veo tengo ese sentimiento de nostalgia pero a la vez de extrema calidez... No lo sé, es algo extraño en mi pecho.

—Quizá el encontrarnos en esta vida sea cuestión del destino. O de qué tanto nos esforcemos en ello... —Suspiró—es tan difícil...

—Hoy por fin pude verte, pero la vida te aleja de mí, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

—Dejar de decir "quiero" y comenzar a decir "puedo"...

—Maldito subconsciente que te trae a mí para darme todas las respuestas pero hacer que las olvide al despertar —suspiró con pesadez.

—Después de todo, la mayoría de respuestas que necesitamos siempre están frente a nosotros, pero por más que las observemos, cuesta saber que están ahí. Por eso tu mente me trae aquí, es un sueño a final de cuentas. Y cuando conseguimos control sobre los sueños sólo sucede lo que queremos que suceda, somos el arquitecto de estos, pero por más que lo intentemos, la mente siempre se queda con algo de control sobre ellos. Tal vez por eso me inventas a tu manera y tu mente te da las respuestas que necesitas escuchar y que tanto te cuesta formular cuando estás despierto.

—Tienes razón. La diferencia es que esta vez tomaré en cuenta mi propio consejo —sonrió ligeramente y besó al chico en los labios— Gracias...

Abrió los ojos y los rayos del sol hicieron que se cubriera con pereza el rostro. Suspiró y se sentó. Se estiró, bostezó y por primera vez pudo recordar su sueño con total claridad y sonrió ligeramente. Iba a esforzarse en investigar para poder encontrarlo. Costara lo que costara iba a estar con él.

Pasaron las semanas y Kaworu ya había iniciado su investigación, pidió información sobre el chico con algunos profesores de otras carreras, investigó con los coordinadores de las respectivas carreras pero no había nada, ni la más mínima señal. Llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba estudiando en ese campus, así que intentaría frecuentarlo en lugares cercanos en donde se habían visto aquella vez. Fue así que comenzó a ir cada día al café donde trabajaba Rei, a extender su tiempo de caminata por si de mera casualidad lograba encontrarlo.  
Todas las noches pintaba para tratar de sacarlo de su mente un momento pero las cosas que hacía siempre le llevaban a él de alguna manera; ya fuera alguna persona del paisaje que tenía los mismos ojos, los labios, incluso el color del cabello. Luego de su encuentro, más que mejorar, su situación psicológica iba en picada. Ya casi no salía, comía menos, no hablaba con nadie, no dormía por admirar el maldito cuadro causante de su creciente ansiedad. Ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco hasta en sus sueños. Las ojeras se tornaban cada día más oscuras, perdió un poco de peso, su piel ya de por sí blanca se veía opaca, sus ojos dejaron de brillar poco a poco...

Pero así como se esforzaba en buscar parecía que la vida le ocultaba toda información y señal del chico. Esa noche de domingo se sentía en demasía triste, había tomado una siesta que en lugar de calmarlo lo estresó más; ya que había tenido una pesadilla sobre sus padres. Lloró hasta que anocheció. Se levantó del sofá con desgano y fue a la habitación donde estaba su hermoso piano y se desahogó todo por medio de la música. Sonaba tan devastador....

Esa noche ni la luna lo acompañaba y había tantas nubes en el cielo que ni siquiera las estrellas, sus fieles compañeras, podían estar con él aquel ambiente desolador.

Era de madrugada cuando fue a su estudio y se dedicó a pintar, todo lo que venía a su mente eran aquellos ojos agonizantes de su madre, apagándose poco a poco al igual que los de su padre. Los terminó pintando mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con frustración. Plasmó a detalle los ojos rojos de su madre y los grises de su padre; podía percibir la muerte en ellos. De cierta manera eso lo ayudó a liberar ése sentimiento que llevaba guardado hace tantos años y que de vez en cuando se liberaba de la caja oscura donde los había escondido hace tanto. Se fue a dormir luego de apagar las luces y de nueva cuenta a observar el cuadro. Terminó cubriéndolo con una sábana porque sentía que si continuaba viéndolo terminaría volviéndose realmente loco. Y es que cada día que pasaba se sentía más nervioso cuando lo veía, sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho que lo hacía perder la respiración. Un psicólogo le recetó medicamentos para la ansiedad, que luego de unas semanas dejaron de surtir efecto en su organismo.

\---

Esa mañana del día lunes se levantó con el peor ánimo y asistió a clases sólo porque tenía exámenes. En la hora de receso se topó con Rei, que ocupó un lugar junto a él debajo de un árbol donde Kaworu solía ir a pensar en los últimos meses.

—Hola, Kaworu.

—Buenos días, Rei —trató de sonreirle.

—¿Ya almorzaste algo? —ella sacó de su mochila una pequeña bolsa de papel donde llevaba su desayuno.

—No, no tengo hambre.

—¿Estás seguro? He visto que adelgazaste un poco en estas semanas —sacó de su mochila otra pequeña bolsita y se la entregó— Lo preparé para ti, no tienes excusa para decir que no lo comerás. Lo necesitas.

—De verdad que no tengo hambre, Rei... —tomó la bolsa y suspiró.

—¡Shh! Dije que comas.

—Está bien... —la chica sonrió ligeramente y ambos comenzaron a comer.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? La verdad me tienes algo preocupada...

—Es que ya no sé qué hacer, Rei, cada día la cordura me deja poco a poco. Traté investigar sobre él pero no hay nada, ¿Y si lo que vi ése día fue una alucinación...?

—No podrías saberlo... Comienzo a pensar que es hora de que lo dejes ir. Sólo te estás haciendo daño. Si es real, quizá se encuentren y todo esto se arregle, pero si no lo es no vale la pena que estés así.

—Lo intento, pero no es nada fácil.

—Me lo imagino, pero en todo caso sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre —Puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Rei... —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el regreso a clases, así que ambos se levantaron y se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas aulas. Pasó el resto del horario escolar entre clases y exámenes; eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando el albino salió y decidió comprar un café. Pasó a la cafetería y pidió uno para llevar. Al pagarlo, salió del enorme edificio dispuesto a ir al parque del campus a observar el atardecer y hacer unos cuantos bocetos como hace semanas no hacía.

Caminaba con calma dando pequeños sorbos a su café pero teniendo un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Miraba al suelo algo pensativo, pues conocía el camino de memoria, y a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la misma banca, levantó la mirada, y se encontró con su lugar ocupado. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Era él, maldita sea, justo enfrente suyo y no podía reaccionar. Observaba la cabellera castaña sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Algo en él estaba emocionado pero nervioso al mismo tiempo; y ese sentimiento empeoró cuando el castaño se volteó para hacerle ver esos hermosos ojos azules tan atrapantes y profundos. El chico le sonrió con alivio y alegría y el albino soltó un suspiro.

—Kaworu, al fin te encuentro...

—¿Cómo... Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿De dónde nos conocemos?

—Yo... no lo sé —lo miró con algo de frustración— No sé porqué aquel día te grité y quise hablarte... No puedo decir que te conozco, pero algo en mi pecho me hace sentir extraño cuando te veo, como si te conociera de alguna parte.

—Sabía que no estaba loco... —suspiró y sonrió ligeramente— al fin te encuentro. No tienes idea de lo mucho que estuve buscándote, Shinji...

—También yo... —se puso de pie y se le acercó al albino, quien sin dudarlo corrió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos y dejando caer su café en el trayecto.

Se agacharon en el áspero césped, aún fundidos en el abrazo. Kaworu lloraba por la felicidad desbordante en su corazón y el castaño le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, como queriendo protegerlo. Ambos sintieron ese momento pasar y lo disfrutaron plenamente, sonriendo luego de un largo tiempo sin haberlo hecho. Al fin, después de tan esperado encuentro, y seguramente de muchas vidas queriendo encontrarse, ambos sentían esa calidez en su alma y corazón que tanto necesitaban. Kaworu se separó brevemente del chico y lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole. Su corazón latía fuertemente de la emoción.

—Shinji...

—Dime —le sonrió y le acarició una de las blancas mejillas.

—Todo este tiempo te estuve buscando sin descanso y ahora que por fin estoy contigo me doy cuenta de cuánto hacías falta en mi vida para completar ese toque humano que dormía en mi ser. Acabas de devolverme la cordura que creía extinta en mí...

—¡Yo pienso lo mismo...! —el castaño comenzó a llorar por la conmoción— Me alegra al fin poder estar aquí, contigo...

—Esta vez juro que te mostraré lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

**Fin.**


	6. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari jamás habría puesto sus ojos en un chico como Kaworu Nagisa de no haber sido por la fastidiosa insistencia de su compañera, quien parecía empeñada en presumirlo delante de él y de todo el mundo cada vez que tenía oportunidad.
> 
> [AU] Escuela secundaria normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Historia escrita por:** [**Tabris-XX**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX)
> 
> **Géneros: **Drama. Romance. Lemon.****
> 
> ****Observaciones: Esta historia cuenta con contenido explícito. Los personajes tienen +16 años y los actos son completamente consensuados.** **

Nadie en su salón de clases entendía la razón por la que Shinji Ikari se empeñaba en seguir utilizando ese viejo walkman para escuchar sus canciones favoritas; aún cuando tenía un celular de alta gama, él prefería esa tecnología obsoleta. Todo lo que había dicho a sus amigos al respecto, fue que aquel SDAT era un recuerdo de su difunto padre y siempre lo llevaba con él a todas partes junto con algunos cassettes.

Shinji era uno de esos chicos que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido. Era tímido y de pocos amigos, relacionarse con los demás le costaba bastante y por esa razón, algunos de sus compañeros lo tenían en concepto de raro, de amargado e incluso, de antisocial. Si bien era verdad que la mayor parte del tiempo Ikari prefería estar solo, ocasionalmente se lo veía charlando con Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzuhara, quienes parecían los más cercanos a él en la escuela.

En una ocasión, los tres chicos se encontraban en el patio durante el horario de almuerzo cuando notaron que una pareja de alumnos paseaban juntos a cierta distancia y parecían encaminarse hacia donde ellos estaban. Shinji y sus amigos sabían muy bien de quiénes se trataba y se miraron entre sí con cierto recelo.

Lidiar con una pareja de novios como esos dentro de la escuela era algo en verdad molesto, más aún porque tenían que soportarlos tanto fuera como dentro del aula, pues eran sus compañeros. Y tratándose de una presumida como Asuka Langley Sohryu, quien ostentaba orgullosa el hecho de estar saliendo en un plan formal con el muchacho más atractivo y admirado de toda la escuela, solo hacía que la antipatía en general creciera en torno a esa relación.

—¡Ufff! Ahí vienen de nuevo esos dos. Prepárense para los alardeos del día -inquirió Suzuhara con total fastidio, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos mientras aguardaban la llegada de la pareja-

Y como era de esperarse, en menos de un minuto los susodichos pasaron frente al grupo de amigos que estaban sentados en un banco. De inmediato, Touji y Kensuke sacaron sus celulares, fingiendo así ignorarlos por completo, ya que tenían los ojos puestos en sus respectivas pantallas.

—¡Mira nada más! -la soberbia e irritante voz de Asuka resonó de pronto- Pero si son los tres chiflados de la escuela. Hubiéramos ido por el otro camino, ¿no? Al parecer, este el sendero de los tontos.

Las burlonas palabras de la muchacha provocaron la molestia de Suzuhara y de Aida. Aún así, ambos siguieron con lo suyo, intentando no caer en las provocaciones ajenas. Era sabido que Asuka tendía a ser conflictiva y a menospreciar a sus compañeros, siempre se veía envuelta en discusiones con la gente y la mayoría de las veces, era ella quien iniciaba las riñas a causa de sus impertinencias.

Sin embargo, Shinji no prestó atención a la pelirroja, ya que -sin querer- hizo contacto visual directo con el albino que caminaba tomando la mano de su novia. En ese instante, el chico llamado Kaworu Nagisa también se percató de que estaba siendo observado, por lo que le sonrió y luego le saludó con un tono amable.

—Hola, Shinji.

—Ho...hola -respondió nervioso, sonrojándose por completo y bajando la mirada-

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué saludas a ese tonto? -la altiva adolescente recriminó a su pareja en voz alta y aceleró sus pasos, llevándoselo de allí tan pronto como pudo- ¡Es demasiado insignificante como para merecer tu saludo!

Ninguno de los otros chicos alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta que dio Kaworu al reclamo de su novia, pero a juzgar por la reacción de la chica, fue evidente que iniciaron una discusión. Asuka parecía alterada e irritada, era por demás obvio que ella quería que Kaworu le siguiera la corriente en todo, deseaba monopolizarlo y apartarlo de sus compañeros; tampoco le gustaba que tuviera amigos y estaba todo el tiempo a su lado como si tratara de su guardaespaldas para impedir que otra chica se le acercara a hablarle.

—No entiendo cómo es que Nagisa siendo tan amable y gentil con todos pudo fijarse en una tipa tan desagradable como Asuka -se quejó Touji, en verdad estaba muy molesto por la actitud de su compañera-

—Debió haberse fijado en ella porque es bonita -replicó Kensuke- Es una lástima que también sea una arpía.

Shinji no decía nada al respecto. Solo se limitaba a escuchar con atención a sus amigos, quienes probablemente tenían toda la razón y motivos de sobra para no desearle un buen porvenir a esa relación.

—Ojalá que un día Nagisa abra los ojos y la mande al infierno. Nada me daría más gusto que él se fijara en otra persona. Así veríamos a esa bruja caer de su nube.

—Mmm...eso sí que lo veo difícil, Touji -aseveró Kensuke acomodándose sus anteojos- Asuka anda diciendo que se comprometerá en matrimonio con Nagisa en cuanto se gradúen de la escuela. Sus familias son adineradas, así que es muy probable que ellos terminen casados.

—¿En serio? Ya siento lástima por él -contestó Suzuhara- No quiero imaginar lo que sería tener una esposa así.

Ikari se puso súbitamente de pie ante la mirada de sus amigos y sin mediar palabras, se marchó ignorando los llamados de estos.

—¿Shinji? -Touji quedó confundido ante el proceder del castaño-

—¿Qué le pasa? -se preguntó Aida- ¿Se molestó por algo que dijimos?

—No lo creo. Así todo tímido y retraído como lo vemos, pienso que Shinji tiene un lado que probablemente no conocemos y que un día podría llegar a sorprendernos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Touji?

—No sabría decírtelo muy bien pero tengo esa ligera impresión.

Sin que él mismo notara lo que estaba haciendo, Ikari fue detrás de sus compañeros, pero quería observarlos mejor por alguna razón que desconocía. Algo en él se removió al verlos juntos y tomados de la mano, no conseguía entender muy bien qué era eso aunque sí sabía que no le gustaba.

Shinji conocía a Asuka hacía ya muchos años, fue su compañera desde la primaria y siempre tuvo ese carácter horrible que ya parecía era su sello personal. En muchas ocasiones, él mismo fue víctima de las humillaciones y los malos tratos de la temperamental pelirroja.

Pero ella parecía haberse vuelto el doble de insoportable poco después de haber iniciado su noviazgo con Kaworu Nagisa. Todos conocían al albino por su carácter tranquilo y apacible, por su sonrisa suave y genuina y por el trato cordial hacia sus compañeros, lo que lo hacía aún más bello y atractivo a los ojos de todos. Claramente ellos eran como agua y aceite.

—Ella no lo merece -murmuró Shinji algo molesto-

A lo lejos, Ikari volvió a verlos antes de que ingresaran al salón al clases y prefirió mantener la distancia. Todo parecía indicar que Asuka se había tranquilizado luego de estar discutiendo con Kaworu. El castaño pudo ver muy bien cómo Nagisa depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica y luego la abrazaba, confortándola y haciéndola sonrojar.

Shinji lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a sentir una repentina molestia en el estómago. De no haber sido porque no comió nada antes, habría pensado que el almuerzo le cayó mal. Entendió que lo que le generaba ese malestar era estar el hecho de estar viendo a esos dos y sus demostraciones de afecto.

Pero las cosas solo empeoraron cuando tuvieron que ingresar al aula. Shinji se sentaba casi al fondo del salón, por lo que podía ver claramente a Asuka y Kaworu desde su lugar. Ellos estaban unos puestos más adelante y como era de esperarse, sus asientos estaban uno al lado del otro. Durante las clases y desde donde estaba, el castaño podía observar que ella volvía a tomar la mano ajena o incluso cuando los profesores no lo notaban, recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del albino.

—¡Qué molesta! -bufó Shinji e intentó concentrarse en la clase que estaba siendo desarrollada, pero le estaba costando de sobremanera ya que estaba más atento a cierta pareja que le causaba cada vez más fastidio-

En cuanto las clases del día terminaron, la pelirroja estaba como siempre hablando en voz alta, contando a sus amigas sobre sus planes. Era como si quisiera que todos supieran que su novio le hizo una invitación. Shinji a lo lejos, escuchaba todo eso aunque lo disimulaba mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

—¡Kaworu me invitó a cenar esta noche! Hace tiempo queríamos ir al nuevo restaurante que abrió sobre la avenida principal -presumía ella- Si no respondo los mensajes del grupo, ya saben que es porque mi novio me tiene ocupada.

Ikari resopló y rodó los ojos sin que aparentemente nadie lo notase. No quería seguirla escuchando más, por lo que terminó con lo suyo y salió del aula sin siquiera aguardar a sus amigos, con quienes siempre iba al regresar a su casa. Nuevamente Touji y Kensuke quedaron extrañados al ver al castaño escapándose sin dar explicaciones.

\---

Conforme pasaban los días, Shinji seguía observando a la pareja en cuestión. Se dio cuenta que desarrolló una suerte de obsesión y antipatía hacia ellos, aunque en realidad lo segundo era más bien hacia Asuka. Llegó a dar la razón a Touji y Kensuke cuando estos decían que Kaworu debería fijarse en alguien más y terminar esa relación tóxica.

Durante las clases de educación física, Shinji se sentía un poco aliviado, ya que en esos momentos los chicos y las chicas tenían diferentes actividades, por lo que eran separados por grupos. En aquella ocasión, a los chicos les tocó atletismo y el profesor estaba dando instrucciones hasta que notó que el castaño se hallaba alejado de los demás y permanecía sentado en las gradas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Ikari? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? -cuestionó su profesor y con eso, todos los chicos voltearon a verlo-

—Disculpe. No me siento muy bien este día.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Un poco de malestar estomacal.

—Debe ser el embarazo -dijo Touji en voz alta provocando que todos los demás se echaran a reír a carcajadas-

—¡Suzuhara, basta! -reprochó el maestro y las risas cesaron aunque Ikari quedó un tanto avergonzado, había visto que Kaworu también rió al escuchar la tontería que Touji había dicho- De acuerdo, Ikari. No es necesario que participes ahora pero si te sigues sintiendo mal, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

—Está bien.

—Ok, todos ya saben que hacer. ¡Primer grupo a sus posiciones! -mientras el profesor daba las indicaciones, Shinji tomó su walkman y desenrolló los audífonos, iba a estar por demás aburrido el resto de esa hora, así que prefirió ponerse a escuchar música para pasar el rato-

—Disculpa, Shinji. Ya que te quedarás aquí, ¿podrías guardármelo durante mi turno?

En cuanto el chico levantó la mirada, se encontró frente a frente con aquellos extraños y hermosos ojos de color carmín que lo veían con total fijeza. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y darse por enterado que Kaworu le estaba pidiendo sostenerle el celular. No pudo evitar ruborizarse antes de asentir pero tampoco fue capaz de pronunciar una miserable palabra. Tomó el teléfono y el albino le dio las gracias junto con una sonrisa antes de ir a la pista de carreras.

Ikari exhaló con fuerza y maldijo para sus adentros ante su torpeza, por no haber podido decirle nada. Eso sí, llegó a entender que su compañero le atraía y que provocaba en él algo que lo ponía por demás nervioso. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco y se colocó los auriculares, presionó el botón play y una canción que finalizaba sonó en sus oídos. Dejó el cassette seguir, la noche anterior había grabado en él unas canciones clásicas de los años 60, algunas de las cuales gustaban mucho a su padre y que según sabía, había dedicado a su madre cuando estos eran novios. Y justo allí, inició una nueva pista.

"Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti. Te sientes como el cielo para tocar. Quiero abrazarte tanto..."

—¡Qué canción tan cursi! -musitó Shinji pero aún así, la dejó continuar y sus ojos se fijaron directamente en aquel chico que despertaba en él unos sentimientos extraños y desconocidos-

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la carrera dio inicio y lo vio corriendo, adelantándose ligeramente a sus otros compañeros. En verdad Nagisa era bueno, tanto que algunos de los chicos que esperaban su turno en el siguiente grupo se pusieron a alentarlo.

"Perdón por la forma en que miro. No hay nada más para comparar. Verte me hace débil. No me quedan palabras para hablar. Pero si sientes lo que siento, por favor, hazme saber que es real..."

Shinji ponía suficiente atención a la letra de la canción mientras observaba al albino, pensando que quizás la misma hacía una cierta referencia al modo en que se sentía en esos momentos. Tal vez Kaworu no solo le gustaba por lo atractivo y amable que era, tal vez había algo más profundo.

—¿Cómo puedo ser tan patético? Un chico como él nunca se fijaría en mí de ese modo.

"Te amo, cariño, y eso está muy bien. Te necesito para calentar las noches solitarias. Te amo, cariño, confía en mí te digo. Oh, cariño, no me decepciones, te pido. Oh, cariño, ahora que te encontré, quédate. Y déjame amarte, cariño, déjame amarte..."

Los ojos azules de Shinji se nublaron de pronto y en un arranque de rabia, arrojó su walkman al piso, haciendo se abriera y el cassette acabara saliéndose de él. Algunos de sus compañeros se percataron de eso pero cuando lo vieron, ya estaba bastante alejado de allí. Lo que pensaron fue que había ido a la enfermería, con eso de que no se sentía muy bien.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Ikari? -preguntó el profesor mas nadie supo responderle a ciencia cierta-

Cuando la carrera había terminado, Nagisa quedó en segundo lugar. Lo sobrepasaron en cuanto se distrajo por un momento al voltear a ver hacia Shinji, quien se había ido de allí. Quedó algo preocupado y al parecer, fue el único que vio el walkman en el piso por lo que se dirigió hacia ahí para levantarlo junto con el cassette, el cual volvió a colocarlo en la ranura correspondiente. También vio que el castaño dejó allí en una de las gradas, su teléfono celular, el mismo que le había encargado antes.

—Me pregunto qué le estará sucediendo.

\---

Contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, Ikari no fue a la enfermería sino al baño. Necesitaba esconderse por un momento para romper en llanto a sus anchas, fuera de la vista de todo el mundo. Sentía una tristeza y una amargura tan grandes que solo le provocaban derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia, por sentir cosas que no quería hacia su compañero. Lavó su rostro y lo secó con su camiseta, queriendo borrar los vestigios que pudieran evidenciar que estuvo llorando. Al retirarse de allí, se puso a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos antes de disponerse a regresar junto a su grupo.

Para su mala suerte, al doblar en uno de los pasillos, se topó de frente con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Frunció el ceño, intentó pasar de largo e ignorarla pero no le fue posible. Asuka le cerró el paso y le habló con ese tono de voz pesado y demandante.

—¡Oye, tú! ¿Has visto a mi novio?

—No sé quién es tu novio -contestó Ikari sin siquiera mirarla e intentó avanzar-

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Todos en esta escuela saben que mi novio es Kaworu Nagisa.

—Ah...pues yo no lo sabía.

—Ya te vas enterando, tonto. Muy pronto Kaworu y yo estaremos comprometidos. Así que más vale que no te fijes en mí como tus estúpidos amigos porque ninguno tendrá chance conmigo.

—No te preocupes -replicó el castaño ya harto de ella- Yo no tengo gustos tan malos.

—¿Qué dijiste, gusano?

—Lo que escuchaste. ¡Ahora déjame pasar!

—¿Quién te has creído, imbécil? -la pelirroja lo empujó con fuerza y Shinji cayó estrepitosamente al piso, tras eso, ella se largó refunfuñando maldiciones por lo bajo, en verdad se había sentido ofendida por las palabras del chico, era demasiado vanidosa como aceptar que no a todos le parecía atractiva como pensaba-

\---

Al otro día, Shinji estaba bastante molesto, no solo por el incidente con Asuka sino porque también dio por perdido su SDAT, que dejó abandonado al marcharse de la clase de educación física. Sin embargo, antes de que iniciaran las actividades del día, vio a Kaworu acercándose hasta su sitio y su corazón se aceleró.

—Buenos días, Shinji -lo saludó con una sonrisa- Mira, olvidaste esto en la última clase de ayer y luego ya no te encontré para devolvértelo.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su walkman allí y comprobar que por suerte no se había perdido.

—¡Muchas gracias, Nagisa! Pensé que lo había perdido y... -calló de golpe al recordar lo que había hecho- Disculpa, dejé tu celular en las gradas. ¡Fue un completo descuido de mi parte!

—No te preocupes. Lo encontré donde lo dejaste. Pero dime, ¿estás mejor hoy? Vi cuando te marchaste así tan de repente y quedé algo preocupado. ¿Te sientes bien ya?

—Sí, sí -asintió desviándole la mirada, no podía verlo a la cara porque volvía a sonrojarse- Ya estoy bien.

—Me alegra saberlo. Por cierto, me tomé el atrevimiento de escuchar tu cassette -comentó- ¿Así que te gustan las canciones románticas de los años 60?

—¿Uh? -Shinji no sabía de qué le hablaba su compañero-

—En una ocasión me pidieron tocar "Can't take my eyes off you" en piano para un examen, aunque fue una versión jazz. La verdad me gustó mucho. Ahora que escuché tu cinta la recordé y me parece una canción en verdad muy bella. ¿Acaso estás enamorado, Shinji?

—¡Eh! Bueno, yo...--

—¿¡Otra vez estás hablando con ese idiota!? -el grito de reclamo de Asuka retumbó en todo el salón, los alumnos quedaron en silencio al verla alterada y el ambiente se tornó bastante tenso, de inmediato; la pelirroja se acercó a su novio y lo tomó del brazo con intenciones de llevárselo de ahí-

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así? -preguntó el albino, un tanto molesto por la actitud que ella estaba tomando-

—Ya te dije que no quiero que hables con el tonto de Shinji. Ayer tuvo el descaro de insultarme, ¿sabes?

—Eso no es verdad -intervino Ikari al ver que la otra quería difamarlo-

—¡Cállate, idiota! -replicó de inmediato- ¡Ya vámonos de aquí, Kaworu!

De inmediato, el joven Nagisa se soltó del agarre ajeno y la observó con un semblante serio.

—¿Podrías dejar de comportarte de esa manera? Dudo mucho que Shinji haga algo como eso. Más bien tú eres la que siempre lo está ofendiendo sin motivo alguno.

—¿Así que ahora te pones de su lado?

—No voy a dejar de hablar con él ni con algún otro compañero solo porque a ti no te caen bien.

Ella parecía más furiosa aún, estaba a punto de gritar un montón de improperios cuando el profesor ingresó al salón y pidió a los estudiantes que ocuparan sus asientos para iniciar las lecciones. Asuka tomó sus cosas y buscó otro lugar, no pensaba sentarse al lado de Kaworu luego de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, el albino no hizo caso, pensó que aquel era otro de los acostumbrados berrinches de su novia y no pudo importarle menos.

Shinji se sintió un poco mal con eso. Vio a ambos muy disgustados y pensó que él tuvo la culpa de que ahora estuvieran peleados. Sin embargo, también en el fondo le dio gusto que Kaworu se mostrara decidido, poniéndola en su lugar por una vez.

\---

Todos fueron testigos de aquel distanciamiento de la pareja. Las reacciones generadas fueron dispares, algunos se alegraron porque ya no veían a Asuka presumiendo sobre su relación, ostentado a los cuatro vientos que tenía al novio más guapo y atento del mundo, que la colmaba de obsequios y afecto. Otros, sin embargo, sentían pena al verlos así y se preguntaban si habían terminado. También habían algunos chicos que lanzaban comentarios en voz alta, dirigidos a Kaworu, insinuándole que debía buscar la reconciliación con su novia.

Así fue toda esa semana y Shinji no estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba. Kaworu no daba indicios de querer arreglar las cosas con Asuka y ella mucho menos, de hecho, todos sabían que no lo haría pues era demasiado orgullosa y esperaba que el chico diera el primer paso.

—¡Oye, Nagisa! -Hikari Horaki, la delegada de la clase y mejor amiga de Asuka se acercó a Kaworu, como era de esperarse, ella era de ese grupo que esperaba ver a la pareja reconciliada- Disculpa que te diga esto pero...deberías hablar con Asuka. Ella está muy dolida con todo lo ocurrido y tu indiferencia la afecta mucho. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

—Delegada, no intentes chantajear a Nagisa a pedido de tu amiga -intervino Touji a lo lejos-

—¡Cierra la boca que nadie está hablando contigo! -Hikari fue hasta Touji para recriminarle personalmente por meterse en su conversación-

En tanto, Kaworu solo suspiró y volvió la vista a sus apuntes. Estaba un poco harto de que le estuvieran diciendo lo mismo, tratando de influir en sus decisiones. No era como si quisiera buscar un acercamiento con Asuka, después de todo ella fue la que estuvo mal y debía ofrecer una disculpa.

—Nagisa, habla con tu novia y deja de hacerte de rogar. No te arriesgues a perderla por una tontería -le dijo otro compañero que pasaba a su lado- Habla con ella luego de la clase de educación física. Todos queremos verlos juntos otra vez.

—¿Por qué no dejan de meterse en la vida de los demás? -murmuró Shinji al ver lo que pasaba-

—¿Tú no quieres verlos reconciliados, Ikari?

—¿Eh? -el castaño se alarmó y volteó a ver a quien le había hablado-

Se trataba de Rei Ayanami, una compañera que se sentaba detrás de él y estaba callada la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que tampoco era de integrarse demasiado con los demás. Shinji quedó todo ruborizado cuando la escuchó y no supo qué decirle.

—A ti te gusta Nagisa, ¿cierto?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde sacas eso, Ayanami?

—Es demasiado evidente. La manera en que lo miras todo el tiempo te delata. No puedes quitar tus ojos de él un solo rato.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—A decir verdad, a mí tampoco me gustan ellos dos como pareja. Creo que Nagisa es un buen chico y merece alguien diferente.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo -admitió el castaño-

—Sería una lástima que se dejara influenciar por los demás y vaya a buscarla cuando fue ella quien actuó mal. ¿Por qué no haces algo y lo impides?

—¿Yo? ¿Impedirlo? ¿Pero cómo?

—Escapa de la clase de educación física y llévate a Nagisa por ahí. De lo contrario, al regreso, tendremos que soportar de nuevo las majaderías de Asuka.

—¿Y a dónde se supone me lo voy a llevar?

—No lo sé, Ikari. Eso ya dependerá de ti.

\---

Los estudiantes fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse el uniforme para la clase de educación física. El que usaban para esa clase consistía en unos shorts de color celeste junto con una camiseta blanca con bordes rojos y zapatillas deportivas. A Shinji le incomodaba vestir esos shorts en ocasiones porque le parecían muy cortos e incómodos.

El preocupado chico se la pasó todo el tiempo pensando en las palabras de Ayanami y todavía no sabía qué iría a hacer para saltarse la clase junto con el albino. No se le ocurría nada en absoluto y sus compañeros ya estaban saliendo para dirigirse al gimnasio de la escuela.

Ikari permaneció expectante a las acciones de Nagisa y vio que este estaba terminando de amarrarse las zapatillas. Eran los dos únicos que quedaban allí para entonces, pues los demás ya se habían marchado.

Shinji caminó hacia la puerta y estuvo un rato en el pasillo, aguardando a que el otro saliera también. En cuanto vio que así lo hizo, se volvió hacia él, fingiendo que se sentía mal para solicitar su ayuda.

—¿Qué tienes, Shinji? ¿Otra vez te sientes mal?

—S-sí -respondió sonrojándose al verlo acercándose más-

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

Ikari asintió de nuevo y el otro lo observó con preocupación, lo notaba pálido y nervioso que incluso llegó pensar que su compañero iría a desmayarse.

—Está bien. Vamos por aquí entonces.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio por unos cuantos metros. La enfermería estaba en el otro pabellón, por lo que aún tenían un trayecto que recorrer. Eso sí, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos para entonces.

—Shinji, ¿te estás alimentando bien? Posiblemente estés con un cuadro de anemia o algo parecido. Debes cuidar tu salud y...--

Kaworu no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que Shinji lo tomó de un brazo y con un ágil y rápido movimiento lo hizo ingresar con él a un pequeño cuarto destinado al depósito de limpieza. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras y apenas cabían los dos ahí adentro. Estaban rodeados de escobas, trapeadores, cubetas y demás utensilios y productos para limpiar.

Nagisa estaba desconcertado con el actuar de su compañero, quien lo había acorralado en el reducido espacio usando su delgado cuerpo, logrando una cercanía bastante peligrosa. El albino sintió la respiración ajena muy cerca de su barbilla y al bajar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Shinji. Tragó saliva y no pudo pensar con claridad.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Shinji?

—¿Piensas disculparte con ella solo porque los demás te están presionando para que lo hagas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡No lo hagas!

—Shinji, ¿acaso tú...--?

Y una vez más, Kaworu no consiguió acabar lo que quería decir. Sintió una de las manos de su compañero ciñéndose a su ropa y la otra tomándolo por detrás de su cuello. Quedó anonadado al notar que los labios ajenos estaban unidos a los suyos. Fueron apenas unos segundos pero los suficientes para tomarle el gusto y darse el entero gusto de corresponder.

Las manos del albino rodearon la cintura de Shinji, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran por completo. Si bien al principio, el beso era suave y lento, solo involucrando sus labios, al cabo de un rato, Shinji entreabrió su boca esperando que el otro entendiera sus intenciones. Por fortuna, Kaworu sí lo supo interpretar y su lengua invadió la cavidad ajena, haciendo que el beso se tornara apasionado e intenso, al igual que los constantes roces entre sus cuerpos, en especial entre sus intimidades que de poco iban despertando a causa de la fricción.

—¡Me gustas! -murmuró Ikari, separándose un momento de la boca ajena, bastante agitado- Por favor, no regreses con ella.

—No lo haré -replicó el albino antes de volverlo a besar- ¿Me dejas seguir?

—Sí, sigue.

Nagisa condujo sus manos hasta las nalgas de su contrario, las apretó y se deleitó con ellas por un momento. Estuvieron de ese modo, besándose y frotándose por sobre sus ropas durantes unos instantes más hasta que el calor se hizo más insoportable y la excitación les obligó a buscar mayor contacto.

Se deshicieron de sus camisetas y luego cambiaron de sitio. Ahora era Kaworu quien tenía a Shinji acorralado contra la puerta y lo seguía besando sin parar, pero ya no se limitaba a sus labios, también su boca se deleitaba con el cuello y el torso ajeno. Así fue descendiendo por su abdomen hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso, a la par que Shinji sentía que sus piernas temblar.

—N-Nagisa... -murmuró el castaño al notar con claridad las intenciones del otro-

—¿Acaso no puedes llamarme por mi nombre aún cuando estamos haciendo algo como esto? -cuestionó el albino con un tono bromista- Mmm...no hagas tanto ruido que nos pueden descubrir.

—Espera.

—Me diste permiso de seguir, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero...--

Las manos de Kaworu tomaron el elástico de los shorts de Shinji y los bajó junto con la ropa interior, los deslizó por las delgadas y torneadas piernas ajenas para así dejar al descubierto aquel excitado miembro ya bastante humedecido.

—¡Cuánta ansiedad, Shinji!

—Kaworu... -murmuró-

—¡Shhh! Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas.

Antes que Ikari pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, vio cómo el albino se engulló por completo su pene, tomándo con facilidad en su boca, rodeándolo con sus labios y adentrándolo hasta sentirlo golpear su garganta. Sin esperar más, Kaworu se puso a succionarlo una y otra vez. De repente, lo sacaba de su boca para lamerlo pero al parecer, le gustaba más tenerlo en el interior de su cavidad bucal.

Las caderas de Shinji se movían en un vaivén lento y hacía todo lo posible por no gemir y gritar. Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como eso y aún en medio de su éxtasis, se preguntaba cómo es que Kaworu podía hacer algo así con total normalidad sin sentir el mínimo asco y rechazo. ¿Acasoa él también le gustaban los chicos?

El albino siguió con lo suyo, tomando en su boca aquel falo mientras sus manos separaban las nalgas desnudas de Ikari, hurgando con sus largos dedos en el orificio del castaño sin que a este pareciera molestarle o protestara por ello. Para entonces, Nagisa también sentía mucha incomodidad en sus shorts por lo que rápidamente liberó su intimidad para poder masturbarse con una de sus manos.

A pesar de que las condiciones lumínicas no eran del todo buenas, Shinji volvió a bajar la vista hacia el otro chico y lo observó. Le resultaba en verdad muy excitante y erótico verlo de ese modo, y con eso se le dificultaba mucho contener sus quejidos. Definitivamente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sus miradas se encontraron en un momento dado y fue entonces que el otro se detuvo.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...ngh!!! -cierta frustración invadió a Shinji en ese momento y vio a su compañero ponerse de pie nuevamente-

Ambos se encontraban totalmente traspirados pero las ganas de continuar no se habían desvanecido para nada. Volvieron a besarse con pasión, parecían hambrientos y ansiosos por demás.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? -preguntó el albino-

—No.

—Entonces, será mejor que nos detengamos aquí -Kaworu se sintió preocupado, pensando que quizás no era justo que tomara la primera vez de Shinji de ese modo-

—¡Pero yo quiero seguir! -el castaño estaba completamente seguro de sus acciones-

—¿En verdad? -preguntó el otro sin poder ocultar su sonrisa-

—Sí. Quizás no podremos estar juntos pero al menos déjame llevarme este recuerdo de ti -y entonces fue el mismo Shinji quien se volteó para que el otro prosiguiera- Te quiero en mí.

Nagisa tuvo que usar algo de saliva para lubricar sus dedos y empezar a preparar un poco a Ikari para recibirlo en él. Primero uno, luego dos y finalmente tres de sus dedos los introdujo en el cuerpo ajeno, que temblaba al sentir la intromisión de los mismos, cada vez más profundo.

Enseguida, el mismo Shinji era quien se movía de atrás para adelante en torno a los dedos del albino y gimoteaba ansioso por sentir más, no tuvo reparo ni pudor en pedírselo.

—Ngh...más. ¡Hazlo ya!

—Será como quieras -susurró Nagisa besando uno de los hombros de Ikari mientras tomaba su propia erección con una de sus manos para introducirla en el cuerpo ajeno, increíblemente consiguió meter la punta con rapidez-

Shinji se removió un poco al sentirlo en él y no pudo evitar que unos gemidos escaparan de su boca a la par que el otro continuaba ingresando poco a poco. El lugar en el que se hallaban parecía un sauna ya que cada vez se iba poniendo más caluroso, al igual que ellos mismos.

—Ahhh...ahhh...Kaworu... -las manos de Shinji buscaban tocar el cuerpo que se encontraba detrás de él, era como si lo necesitara aferrarse a él y sentirlo más en su interior-

En cuanto Nagisa lo comprendió, no lo dudó más, empujó tanto como pudo hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente unido al del otro chico. La sensación dentro de Shinji era placentera y caliente, tanto que Kaworu no pudo evitar gemir ante las contracciones que apretaban su sexo

—Mmm Shinji...aaahhh...

Los movimientos no se hicieron esperar, ambos estaban demasiado extasiados. Kaworu abrazó a Shinji por detrás y sus caderas tomaron un ritmo un tanto violento, que se hacía cada vez más rápido, abriéndose paso en el aquel interior a medida que sus cuerpos impactaban uno con otro. A esas alturas, ya no les importaba que alguien pudiera escucharlos desde afuera. Estaban totalmente compenetrados en esa entrega mutua y excitante.

El albino condujo una de sus manos al pene de Shinji y se puso a masturbarlo mientras continuaba embistiéndolo incesante. Era exactamente lo que el castaño ansiaba, la oportuna mano ajena se deslizaba sobre su extensión, produciéndole así unos exquisitos espasmos que antecedían su clímax.

—Dios, aaahhh...Kaworu...

—¿Me dejas venirme en ti? -le preguntó el albino al oído, sabiendo su estado de vulnerabilidad-

—Sí...sí...ngh...aaahhh...

Antes que cumpliera su cometido, Shinji fue quien empezó a correrse con fuerza, dejando la puerta manchada con su semen, el cual comenzó salpicar y a escurrirse también entre sus piernas. Poco después, Kaworu siguió el mismo camino pero él, como lo anticipó, lo hizo en el interior del castaño.

Quedaron allí por unos instantes, respirando agitados e intentando recobrar el aliento. Cuando Kaworu retiró su miembro del cuerpo ajeno, los restos de su esencia salieron también, cayendo al piso y dejando unas gotas en él. Además, el pequeño lugar quedó impregnado con olor a sudor y sexo.

Enseguida supieron que tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes pues probablemente la hora de educación física estaría por terminar.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí ya mismo e ir a limpiarnos -dijo Shinji y cuando quiso buscar su uniforme, fue detenido por Kaworu, quien se le acercó para volverlo a besar efusivamente-

Aunque al castaño le pareció una verdadera locura lo que habían hecho, sus acciones fueron motivadas porque se sentía realmente enamorado de ese muchacho, ese al que convirtió en su amante de un momento a otro. Correspondió los besos ajenos con muchas ganas y en cuanto se separaron, quedaron viéndose por unos instantes, sonrientes y felices.

Ahora era Kaworu quien no podía quitar sus ojos de Shinji, sentía que lo necesitaba y quería quedarse a su lado. Estaba seguro que no se trataba únicamente del entusiasmo y la pasión del momento.

Tras aquello, la relación entre Kaworu y Asuka terminó indefectiblemente al cabo de unos días. En tanto, la de Shinji y el albino se encontraba viento en popa, sin embargo, ellos optaron por mantenerla en silencio por un tiempo para evitar los chismes y las habladurías. Eso sí, de tanto en tanto, los chicos se saltaban algunas clases y los encuentros clandestinos en el cuarto de limpieza se hicieron una constante.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Inspirada en la canción "Can't take my eyes off you", interpretada por "Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons" (1967).  
>  * Parcialmente basada en hechos reales.  
> **


	7. Agradecimientos

Los integrantes de **"KawoShin Love Paradise"** queremos agradecer cordialmente a todos y cada uno de los lectores que han pasado por aquí. Este proyecto ha sido particularmente especial para nosotros debido a la fecha, en la que los fans alrededor del mundo, celebramos el día del KawoShin.

Igualmente, agradecemos a los artistas que gentilmente han colaborado con ilustraciones para este evento. Los invitamos a pasar por sus redes sociales para apreciar y apoyar sus bellos trabajos.

**Yoite: https://www.facebook.com/Yoitee/**

**Zadki Iro-kun: https://www.facebook.com/zadkiirokun/**

**Twinkie's Art: https://www.facebook.com/TwinkieOficial/**

Así también, invitamos a todos aquellos escritores y artistas que aman el KawoShin tanto como nosotros y que deseen participar en los proyectos futuros de este grupo. ¡Todos son bienvenidos aquí! Los próximos eventos que tenemos en puerta son los cumpleaños de Shinji (6 de junio) y de Kaworu (13 de septiembre). Así que, si les gustaría formar parte de los mismos, pueden enviar un mensaje privado para obtener más información al respecto.

Por favor, sigan apoyando a los artistas que aún hoy se dedican a darnos material de Kaworu y Shinji (especialmente a los ilustradores y fanfickers activos), manteniendo vivo el amor hacia esta preciosa pareja que tanto apreciamos.

Por nuestra parte, seguiremos organizándonos para crear proyectos y expresar nuestro cariño al hermoso KawoShin. Un abrazo cordial y nos vemos en el siguiente evento.


End file.
